Crime and Love?
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kagamine Len adalah seorang anak kecil yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya saat usianya tujuh tahun. Karena hal itu, ia ditahan di selnya selama tujuh tahun. Tapi, ia tetap diberikan pengajaran sebagaimana anak seharusnya, dengan bantuan pihak polisi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan dari kisahnya setelah pembunuhan itu? Apa alasannya membunuh kedua orang tuanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kagamine Len adalah seorang anak kecil yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya saat usianya tujuh tahun. Karena hal itu, ia ditahan di selnya selama tujuh tahun. Tapi, ia tetap diberikan pengajaran sebagaimana anak seharusnya, dengan bantuan pihak polisi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan dari kisahnya setelah pembunuhan itu? Apa alasannya membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah bebas?**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi itu, adalah pagi paling menggemparkan di Tokyo. Di mana, terjadi sebuah insiden pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sirine mobil polisi mengiringi kepergian bocah yang tengah berlumuran darah kedua orang tuanya itu.

Hal ini pun langsung menjadi bahasan hangat di surat kabar dan media elektronik. Sebenarnya, tetangga sekitar tak ada yang tahu persis insiden pembunuhan itu. Karena hal itu terjadi tengah malam. Dan kejadian ini terungkap paginya karena tercium bau amis dari rumah sederhana tersebut.

Bocah berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ yang menjadi tersangka itu, hanya bisa diam membisu saat ditanyakan oleh petugas mengenai motif pembunuhan itu.

Seharusnya, bocah itu dijatuhi hukuman yang berat. Tapi, atas kebijaksanaan Kepala Polisi, ia hanya dipenjara selama tujuh tahun dan tetap diizinkan sekolah, namun pihak polisi 'lah yang akan mengajarkannya segala hal.

Kira-kira, apa rencana Kepala Polisi untuk bocah ini?

* * *

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang menggemparkan Tokyo selama satu minggu itu. Ya, tentang seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang tega membunuh orang tuanya. Sampai sekarang, bocah itu pun belum memberi tahu alasan ia membunuh kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sekarang, bocah itu sudah menjadi seorang pemuda remaja yang tampan. Sayangnya, ia memiliki sifat yang dingin dan sulit untuk diajak bicara. Selama ditahan, ia hanya mau membuka suaranya pada beberapa orang saja. Di antaranya Kamine Rinto si Kepala Polisi, Shion Kaito yang menjaga selnya, Megurine Luka yang mengajarkannya segalanya dan Kamui Gakupo, kekasih Luka.

Walau ia sudah bebas, bukan berarti ia lepas dari kepolisian untuk selamanya. Ia masih harus wajib lapor pada pihak kepolisian selama seminggu sekali.

Sekarang, ia sedang menyusuri lorong-lorong dari sebuah apartemen. Ia tak mau tinggal di rumah itu. Jadi, Kepala Polisi memberikannya sebuah kamar apartemen.

Tak lama setelah mencari kamarnya, ia pun segera menemukan kamarnya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasukinya diikuti koper yang dibawanya.

Ia segera menaruh kopernya di dekat meja, lalu ia pun terduduk di kursi di sebelah meja itu sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia membuka kertas yang diberikan oleh Kepala Polisi sebelum ia meninggalkan selnya tadi.

**Mulai besok, kau akan mulai bersekolah di Crypon High School. Ini keputusanku. Jadi, jangan membantah. **

Ia kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah hapal, sifat-sifat yang dimiliki tiap petugas polisi di kantor itu. Toh, ia selalu memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

Pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ asal itu langsung meninggalkan kamar apartemennya dengan terburu-buru. Masalahnya, sekolah hampir masuk. Mungkin, karena terbiasa bangun siang selama ditahan, jadi ia susah menghilangkan kebiasaannya selama tujuh tahun belakangan itu.

Ia berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Seragam yang dikenakannya masih berantakan karena ia memakainya secara cepat, tanpa merapikannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya, ia langsung berlari menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Semalam, Rinto menelponnya dan bilang, kalau nanti, ia harus menemui Kepala Sekolah dulu. Jadi, ia menuruti.

Ia mengetuk pintu coklat itu secara perlahan. Ia juga segera mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Untungnya, ia sering dilatih untuk berlari marathon oleh Luka selama ia ditahan. Jadi, ia sudah terbiasa lari cepat dengan jarak jauh.

"Masuk!"

Mendengar balasan dari dalam, ia segera membuka pintu coklat itu secara perlahan. Ia segera memasukinya dengan tenang. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju Kepala Sekolah yang berada di depan meja kerjanya. Ia pun berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dan menatap Kepala Sekolah itu lurus.

"Wah… Jadi, kau yang menggemparkan Tokyo tujuh tahun lalu?"

Entah kenapa, tak ada tampang ketakutan dari pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu. Justru, ia mengatakannya dengan senyum miring. Tapi, sepertinya ia cukup senang melihat bocah yang dulu pernah menggemparkan Tokyo dengan aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukannya itu.

"Iya."

"Kupikir, tampangmu menyeramkan. Tapi, dugaanku benar-benar berbeda."

Oke, sepertinya arah pembicaraan sudah melenceng jauh dari yang seharusnya. Dan hal ini harus segera dihentikan, sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas!

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kelas saya di mana?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Yah, dia 'kan sudah diajarkan untuk selalu tenang dalam segala situasi. Dan hal itu membuat sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Sabar. Kau bisa ke kelasmu bersama Wali Kelasmu. Sebelum itu, apa benar namamu Kagamine Len?" tanya Kepala Sekolah seakan menahan pemuda itu untuk segera ke kelasnya. Sepertinya, ia sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, Kagamine Len."

"Oke, kau bisa keluar. Wali Kelasmu sudah menunggumu di luar."

Mendengar perintah itu, pemuda bernama Len itu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat di luar, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya Wali Kelasnya, sedang menatapnya takut-takut. Sepertinya, ini akan sulit.

* * *

"_Kagamine Len, yoroshiku_."

Hanya tiga kata itu yang diucapkan Len saat diminta untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Para siswa pun mencibirnya, tapi para siswi justru berteriak histeris. Hampir seluruh siswi, kecuali satu, yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"B-baiklah… K-kau bisa d-duduk di sebelah… Kamine-_san_."

Manik Len sedikit membulat saat mendengar marga itu. Kamine. Marga Kepala Polisi yang memintanya untuk bersekolah.

Len segera berjalan menuju tempatnya, di pojok kelas.

Ia segera menarik kursi kosong di sebelah gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang dikuncir dua di bawah itu. Ia pun segera menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursinya.

Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Ia ingin tahu, apa hubungan gadis di sampingnya itu dengan Rinto.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Meja Len langsung dikelilingi oleh para siswi yang sepertinya tertarik padanya.

Para siswi itu pun mulai menanyakan banyak pertanyaan. Dari yang penting, sampai yang tak penting sama sekali. Yang pasti, Len hanya diam tak membalas pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak perlu dibalas itu.

"Maaf. Tapi, Kagamine-_san_ akan ikut denganku."

Hening. Para siswi itu langsung berbisik satu sama lain setelah gadis bermarga Kamine yang duduk di sebelah Len angkat bicara.

Len yang mendengarnya pun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti gadis itu pergi. Yang pasti, mereka pergi ke arah belakang sekolah.

Selama mereka berjalan, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Len yang sibuk melihat-lihat sekolah dan gadis itu yang berjalan di depan dengan santainya.

Mereka pun tiba di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan cukup terawat. Bagusnya, bunga sakura sedang mekar saat itu, jadi menambah suasana indah di taman itu.

Gadis itu pun berhenti, begitupun dengan Len. Gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Len dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Dan Len memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada perlu apa, Kamine-_san_?" tanya Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Tak usah terlalu _formal_. _Tou-san_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," balas gadis bernama lengkap Kamine Rin itu dengan senyum kecil.

"_Tou-san_? Rinto-_sama_?" tebak Len dengan matanya yang menyipit seakan tak percaya.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin heran dengan pandangan Len.

"Kupikir, ia belum menikah," jawab Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Wajar 'sih. _Kaa-san_ sudah meninggal saat aku lahir. Jadi, wajar jika kau berpikir bagitu," balas Rin dengan senyumnya.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu," ucap Len sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengatakan itu.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa 'kok. Oh ya, aku boleh memanggilmu Len 'kan?" pinta Rin dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku memanggilmu Rin. Bagaimana?" tawar Len dengan senyum miring.

"Kau tahu nama kecilku dari mana?" tanya Rin heran. Seingatnya, ia atau pun Wali Kelasnya belum menyebut nama kecilnya sama sekali.

"Dari buku pelajaranmu," jawab Len dengan senyum miring. Rin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sebaiknya, kita segera kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini pelajaran Matematika, bisa gawat jika terlambat!" ucap Rin cepat.

Len hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Rin. Lalu berlari menuju kelas sambil menarik Rin yang sedikit sulit menyeimbangi kecepatan larinya dengan Len. Rin 'kan payah dalam olahraga.

* * *

Sementara itu di kantor kepolisian, terlihat Luka, Kaito, Gakupo dan Rinto sedang berada di ruangan Rinto. Entah untuk apa.

Keempatnya sama-sama terdiam dan saling pandang untuk memberi kode siapa yang mulai bicara. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Rinto menghela nafas berat. Mendengarnya, Luka dan kedua rekannya langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sang Komandan mengalah untuk mulai bicara.

"Len sudah bebas, benar?"

Luka dan kedua rekannya mengangguk setuju dengan serempak.

"Kalian sudah bisa bertugas lagi 'kan?"

Luka dan kedua rekannya kembali mengangguk.

"Kalian mau gaji?"

Luka dan kedua rekannya kembali mengangguk semangat saat menanggapi pertanyaan yang bagi mereka penting itu.

"Kalian rindu Len?"

Ketiganya mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Rinto menghela nafas berat. Baru kemarin Len keluar dari selnya. Dan pihak kepolisian sudah merindukannya?! Ada kejadian kayak begini 'ya di dunia kriminal?

"Ayolah… Ia baru keluar kemarin…" hibur Rinto dengan wajah aneh.

"Karena gak ada Len, aku jadi gak bisa mengerjainya!" protes Gakupo sambil menggebrak meja kerja Rinto.

"Karena gak ada Len, aku jadi ngantuk pas jaga sel!" protes Kaito ikutan menggebrak meja.

"Karena gak ada Len, aku jadi banyak kerjaan!" protes Luka yang ikut-ikutan kedua rekannya, menggebrak meja.

Rinto memijit pangkal hidungnya sejenak. Pikirannya serasa penuh hanya karena satu tahanan yang masih bocah keluar sel. Kenapa pas tahanan bocah yang keluar, ketiga rekannya justru rewel? Biasanya, mereka akan sangat senang karena tahanan berkurang.

Oke, kita bahas satu-satu alasan mereka!

Gakupo protes karena ia bisa mengerjai Len yang terbilang masih polos dengan ajarannya yang sedikit menyesatkan. Yah, Gakupo memang sering mengajarkan Len diwaktu senggangnya. Daripada kena omelan Rinto. Berhubung Len yang sudah bebas, Gakupo jadi kembali diomelin karena gak kerja.

Kaito protes karena ia jadi mengantuk pas jaga sel-sel para tahanan. Biasanya, ia selalu bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Len tentang kehidupan di luar. Sayangnya, Len keluar dan Kaito makin sering tertidur saat menjaga sel.

Luka protes karena kerjaannya jadi numpuk. Biasanya, ia selalu mengajarkan Len tentang pelajaran dan lainnya. Sekarang, ia harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan Rinto yang dialihkan padanya karena ia senggang.

Sepertinya, Len sangat berpengaruh bagi ketiga polisi ini 'ya?

* * *

Rin dan Len sedang berjalan menuju apartemen mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Tentunya, Rinto yang mengaturnya.

Rin sibuk melihat ke arah langit yang bersinar terang di atasnya. Sementara Len sibuk mengotak-atik _handphone_ miliknya yang diberikan oleh Rinto.

Terdengar bunyi _handphone_ Len yang berdering. Si pemilik pun segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Sementara Rin hanya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Halo… Ah, Rinto-_sama_. Ada apa?... Ke kantor? Untuk apa?... Mereka?... Tapi, saya sedang sibuk… Yah, tugas sekolah… Begitulah… Baiklah."

Rin masih memandang Len yang sedang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Len pun segera menoleh ke arah Rin yang masih memandangnya heran.

"_Tou-san_?"

"Iya. Katanya, aku diminta untuk ke kantor polisi. Ada keperluan."

"Tapi, kau 'kan baru keluar?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, masih ada yang tertinggal."

Rin hanya mengangguk paham mendengar balasan dari Len barusan.

"Kapan kau ke sana?"

"Minggu depan. Minggu ini 'kan, minggu pertama aku menghirup udara bebas. Jadi, aku bisa ke sana seminggu lagi."

Rin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi ingat sesuatu tentang kantor polisi.

"Aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Tidak. Nanti kau lari ketakutan lagi."

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena jawaban Len. Takut? Atas apa?

"Kenapa harus takut? Ayahku 'kan Komandan di sana!"

"Tapi, mereka menakutkan Rin. Kalau kau tak terbiasa, kau pasti sudah takut saat pertama kali melihat sel tahanan."

"Masa?"

"Setidaknya, itu menurutku."

"Ayolah, aku tak akan merepotkanmu! Aku janji!"

Rin meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah memohon pada Len. Len sendiri jadi tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah… Tapi, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Oke! Aku tak akan merepotkanmu!" balas Rin dengan gaya hormat.

Len tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Rin yang mudah berubah-ubah.

Saat pertama bertemu, ia pikir Rin orang yang dingin dan cuek. Tapi, sekarang semua pemikirannya terbukti salah. Karena Rin mempunyai sifat yang ceria serta _easy going_.

"Kau tak takut denganku?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin menatapnya sejenak, sebelum ia mulai membalas.

"Tidak. Kau baik 'kok. Lagipula, kau tak terlihat seperti penjahat," jawab Rin dengan polosnya.

Len hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Padahal ia sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, kenapa Rin tak takut denganya?

"Tapi, aku 'kan sudah membunuh orang tuaku. Jadi, aku tetap pembunuh 'kan?"

"_Tou-san_ bilang, semua penjahat punya alasan sendiri atas perbuatan jahatnya. Dan itu berlaku untukmu! Walau, alasan kau membunuh orang tuamu belum diketahui 'sih…"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya menatap trotoar yang sedang dilaluinya. Len hanya bisa menatapnya sebentar, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada langit yang masih bersinar.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberitahumu alasannya."

Rin berhenti. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Len barusan. Alasan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Len? Polisi sudah tujuh tahun menyelidikinya dan hasilnya gagal, Len sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya atas alasannya itu. Dan sekarang, Len mau memberitahukannya padanya?

"Aku mau!"

"Nanti malam, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu. Saat itu, akan kuceritakan semuanya."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Fic baru!~ Padahal banyak fic yang belom kelar… -.-a. Lupakan. Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic ber-genre crime. Ada romancenya 'sih. Semoga fic ini laku… Review please! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Saya update kilat! Oke, pertama-tama kita balas review sebelumnya! :)

* * *

**Usagi Yumi:**

Menyiksa teman?!OAO

Thank's ucapannya! Saya update kilat 'kok!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Keren?! Yang bener?! Alasan Len membunuh ortunya ada di chap ini!

Aku juga suka Len! Oke, saya update!

* * *

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

Bagus?! Uwaa~ Terima kasih ucapannya!

Rambutnya cuma dikuncir pas di sekolah 'kok. Kalau di apartemen di lepas.

Iya, crimenya baru berasa di chapter" selanjutnya. Untuk kali ini memang belum terlalu berasa.

Oke, saya update kilat!

* * *

**Yatogami Kuroh Hana:**

Iya, kalau gak ada humornya, ceritanya jadi terlalu membosankan. Jadi, aku selipin humornya seidikit!

Miku muncul 'kok. Tapi, Miku munculnya di chapter-chapter belakang. Mungkin, dua atau tiga chapter lagi baru muncul.

Sepagi itu?! Uwaaa~ Aku aja masih tidur!

Aku update cepat 'kok!

* * *

**Hanamoto Aika:**

Makasih ucapannnya~

Kecepetannya? Umm... Aku rasa 'sih iya... ( ._.)

Oke, saya update cepat!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Gadis itu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di dalam kamar apartemennya. Pasalnya, sekarang sudah tengah malam dan orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Ingkar janji 'kah?

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia sudah salah menilai pemuda itu. Ia terlalu mudah percaya pada mantan pembunuh itu.

_TING TONG_

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya segera.

Manik _sapphire_nya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu bertelanjang dada dengan celana hitam panjang dan wajah datarnya itu.

"K-kenapa kau… tak pakai baju?" tanya Rin dengan senyum aneh.

"Panas. Lagipula, biasanya aku memang lepas baju kalau malam," balas pemuda itu santai.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

Pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen yang cukup rapi itu. Setelah masuk, gadis itu menutup pintu kamar apartemennya dan mengunci pintu.

Gadis itu pun segera menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu. Ia segera mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya gadis itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Rin, kau terlalu terburu-buru," ucap pemuda itu agak kesal.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Rin' itu hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi kesal. Lalu ia pun segera memukul pelan pundak pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Apaan 'sih?"

"Cerita, sekarang!"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Len itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat setelah gadis itu memerintahnya.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat benci menceritakan hal ini. Ia sudah mengunci rapat memori buruk dalam hidupnya itu. Dan sekarang, memori itu harus segera dibuka kembali. Sungguh berat rasanya.

"Ceritanya…"

* * *

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu hanya bisa menangis tertahan saat sang Ayah mulai memukulinya tanpa perasaan. Pelampiasan. Itu adalah ungkapan yang cocok untuk keadaan bocah itu.

Ayahnya baru saja pulang dari tempat biasa ia berjudi. Dan pulang dengan keadaan kacau dan bau bir. Karena kalah judi, anaknya 'lah yang menjadi pelampiasan.

Tak lama, Ibunya pulang. Sang anak kembali ke kamar atas perintah sang Ibu.

Bocah itu pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimutnya. Ia kembali menangis. Ini sudah terlalu lama dijalaninya. Kata-kata tajam dari Ayahnya dan Ibunya yang ingin melindunginya.

"A-aku…hiks… b-benci… hiks… _Tou-san_…!"

Masih ada di memorinya ketika ia berusia dua tahun dan ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan penuh kehangatan. Perayaan itu pun diadakan sekaligus dengan perayaan natal. Sayangnya, hal itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

Yang sekarang terjadi, hanya penderitaan, cercaan dan pukulan.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara ribut dari lantai bawah. Pasti Ayahnya sedang memarahi Ibunya, seperti biasa.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Bocah itu langsung membuka selimutnya dan bangkit dari posisinya ketika mendengar suara teriakkan sang Ibu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ketakutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari manik _sapphire_ miliknya.

"…_Kaa-san_…"

Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka lebar setelah pria paruh baya itu mendobraknya dengan paksa. Bocah itu pun segera mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang berada tak jauh darinya untuk perlindungan.

Pria itu pun berjalan menghampiri bocah itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan cipratan darah. Di tangan kanannya ada sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Berbagai pikiran _negative_ mulai muncul di pikiran bocah itu. Darah. Pisau. Mungkinkah… Ibunya…?

"Mana _Kaa-san_?!"

Pria paruh baya itu tak membalas. Matanya kosong.

Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras dari manik _sapphire_ itu. Pegangannya pada tongkat _baseball_nya semakin erat. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

Pria itu pun segera mengangkat pisau yang dipegangnya dan bersiap untuk menikam bocah lelaki di hadapannya itu.

_TAK_

Pisau itu pun terpental membentur tembok setelah bocah itu memukulnya menggunakan tongkat _baseball_ miliknya.

Pria itu menggeram kesal. Tangannya mulai melayang dan siap untuk memukul bocah di hadapannya. Tapi, sebelum tangan itu mengenai wajah bocah itu, tongkat _baseball_ milik bocah itu sudah lebih dulu mengenai wajah pria itu.

"KAU… KAU YANG MEMBUNUH _KAA-SAN_! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH _KAA-SAN_! KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! AKU BENCI PADAMU! DASAR MONSTER!"

Teriakan dari bocah itu terdengar dengan jelas pada malam itu.

Berikutnya, bocah itu memukuli pria di hadapannya dengan tongkat _baseball_ miliknya hingga tewas.

Nafasnya memburu. Air matanya mengalir melalui pipinya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah dari pria di hadapannya itu.

Selesai. Penderitaannya sudah selesai.

Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi besok?

* * *

"...Dan paginya, aku ditangkap."

Len menyudahi ceritanya. Rin masih menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Maaf. Kukira, kau membunuh keduanya…"

"Tidak. Ibuku, pria itu yang membunuhnya. Bukan aku."

"_Ano_… Aku boleh menceritakan hal ini pada Ayahku?" tanya Rin dengan ragu. Mengingat, Len belum pernah menceritakan hal ini selama tujuh tahun belakangan.

"Boleh. Sebenarnya, aku berniat menceritakan ini pada Rinto-_sama_. Tapi, aku bingung ingin menceritakannya dari mana," jelas Len dengan pandangan menerawang.

Dan Rin hanya ber-'oh'-ria sebagai balasan.

* * *

Rin mengetuk pintu apartemen Len secara perlahan. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap.

Tak ada jawaban. Rin mulai kesal. Ia pun kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya itu dengan intonasi yang cepat.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok pemuda yang terlihat berantakan. Yah, bertelanjang dada, celana pendek, rambut acak-acakkan, tipikal orang bangun tidur.

Rin melongo melihat sosok Len di hadapannya. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan semburat merah tipis.

"K-kenapa kau belum mandi?! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh tahu! Sekolah masuk setengah jam lagi!" pekik Rin panik sambil mengguncangkan bahu Len dengan cepat.

Sepertinya Len masih setengah tidur. Buktinya, ia belum merespon ucapan Rin.

_Loading…_

"YANG BENAR?! TERLAMBAT!"

Len langsung berlari masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan langsung ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan seragamnya. Tak lupa, menutup pintu apartemennya kembali dan meninggalkan Rin yang melongo di depan pintu apartemen yang tertutup itu.

Rin hanya memainkan ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi Ayahnya mengenai informasi yang didapatnya semalam. Hitung-hitung, sambil menunggu Len selesai mandi dan sarapan.

_BRAAAK_

Pintu apartemen itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya. Rin sendiri langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi yang cukup keras itu.

Rin memandangi Len sejenak. Penampilannya masih berantakan. Kemeja seragamnya masih keluar, dasinya miring, rambutnya diikat asal dan sepotong roti di mulutnya.

"Berantakan…" gumam Rin sambil menatap Len dari atas sampai bawah dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Bwuru-bwuru…" jawab Len dengan mulut penuh roti.

Rin geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi, ia langsung merapikan penampilan Len.

Merapikan ikatan rambutnya, membenarkan dasinya dan merapikan kemejanya sedikit. Tapi, Rin tak memasukkan kemeja Len karena ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal memalukan itu.

"Kenapa kemejanya tidak kau masukkan?" tanya Len heran, dengan tampang polos lagi.

"Ukh… A-aku 'kan wanita! M-mana mungkin memasukkan kemeja lelaki?!" ucap Rin dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas.

"Tapi… Aku sering melihat Luka-_san_ memasukkan kemeja Gakupo-_san_…" ucap Len lagi.

"Itu karena mereka pacaran!" balas Rin asal.

"Jadi harus pacaran dulu 'ya?" tanya Len lagi.

"J-jangan tanya lagi! S-sekarang, lebih baik kita berangkat sekolah!" kilah Rin cepat.

Len hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Rin yang menurutnya lucu itu. Sementara Rin sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Rin! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

Di sinilah mereka. Di depan sebuah kantor kepolisian pusat yang berada di Tokyo. Yah, kantor yang sangat besar karena pusat.

Rin hanya bisa memandang dengan kagum atas konstruksi bangunan kantor Ayahnya yang sangat memukau itu. Sedangkan Len, hanya melihatnya dengan datar. Toh, ia sudah tujuh tahun tinggal di sana, jadi sudah biasa melihatnya, walau tak pernah keluar dari dalam selnya.

Len langsung menggenggam tangan Rin dan menariknya untuk masuk ke sana. Rin sedikit kaget dan memerah saat Len langsung menggenggam tangannya tanpa izin.

Beberapa petugas di sana sempat menyapa Len dan bilang kalau ia memiliki pacar yang manis. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Len!"

Rin dan Len langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dan mendapati tiga orang polisi yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Masing-masing berambut _ocean blue_, _violet_ dan _pink_. Yang pasti, yang berambut _pink_ itu wanita yang anggun, itulah pendapat Rin saat melihatnya.

Ketiga polisi itu pun membungkukkan badan mereka untuk mengatur nafas mereka sehabis berlari dari ujung lorong untuk menghampiri Len. Setelah selesai, ketiganya pun langsung mengangkat kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

"Len, kau di sini saja!"

"Ya, kau jadi tahanan lagi 'ya?"

Len hanya bisa memandang ketiga polisi itu dengan pandangan aneh dan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Sedangkan Rin, memandang mereka dengan wajah cengo dan mulut menganga.

"Gak. Aku lebih suka bebas."

Kini, ketiga polisi itu yang melongo mendengar balasan Len yang agak nge-jleb.

"Tiap tahanan pasti ingin bebas 'sih…" gumam Rin dengan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan pandangannya yang mengarah pada langit-langit.

"Ayolah Len… Kalau kau tak ada, aku jadi diomeli Rinto-_sama_ terus!" bujuk si rambut biru dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya… Aku juga…" timpal si ungu dengan wajah yang tak kalah melas.

"Kalau kau tak ada… Kerjaanku jadi tiga kali lipat…" ucap si rambut _pink_ dengan wajah horor.

"Biar kutebak, Kaito-_san_ diomeli karena tertidur saat menjaga sel. Gakupo-_san_ diomeli karena menganggur. Dan, Luka-_san_ mengerjakan dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Rinto-_sama_. _Right_?"

"_RIGHT_!"

Oke, Rin tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Tapi, ia bisa mengerti sedikit setelah mendengar tebakan Len barusan.

"_A-ano…_ "

Ketiga polisi itu menoleh serempak saat mendengar Rin mengeluarkan suara yang kecil. Ketiganya menatap Rin dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan meneliti dan sukses membuat Rin gugup.

"Ini pacarmu Len?" tanya si ungu sambil menunjuk ke arah Rin yang menunduk malu.

"Wah… baru bebas sudah punya pacar," komentar si biru dengan tampang kagum.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran," koentar si _pink_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan, kami hanya teman. Lagipula, dia putri Rinto-_sama_."

.

.

.

.

"ANAK RINTO-_SAMA_?!"

Oh ya! Pekikkan ketiga polisi itu dan beberapa polisi lainnya yang tak sengaja mendengarnya terlihat menggema di kantor pusat itu!

Rin sendiri jadi panik saat mendengar teriakan itu. Memangnya, aneh ya, kalau anak Komandan polisi datang? Apa mereka tak tahu, kalau Komandan mereka sudah menikah?

"_Wait, wait!_ Kau yakin, kalau ia putri Rinto-_sama_?" tanya si biru dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Tanya langsung aja 'sih," balas Len malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau putri Rinto-_sama_?" tanya si merah muda sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menyamakan pandangannya dengan Rin. Rin mengangguk perlahan.

"Kupikir, dia belum menikah…" gumam si biru laut dengan gaya detektif.

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran sama. Karena aku belum pernah melihat Rinto-_sama_ dekat dengan wanita…" timpal si ungu dengan gaya yang sama.

Dan berikutnya hanya terjadi sahut-menyahut antara ketiga polisi itu dan melupakan dua anak yang tadi mereka tahan perjalanannya.

Len pun menarik tangan Rin, meninggalkan ketiga polisi yang sibuk sendiri itu dan membawanya ke depan pintu putih yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Ini ruang kerja Ayah?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke pintu putih itu.

"Ya, ini ruang kerja Rinto-_sama_," balas Len sambil mengetuk pintu putih itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Len kembali mengetuk pintu putih itu agak keras. Tapi, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Karena kesal, Len pun mendobrak pintu itu secara paksa. Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa membulatkan manik _sapphire_nya dan mulutnya yang menganga melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Len.

"RINTO-_SAMA_!"

Hening.

Len masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Rin, masuk dengan langkah yang bergetar karena ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Ayahnya yang sibuk itu.

Len memukul meja kerja Rinto dan membuat Rinto yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atasnya terbangun.

Rinto segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len yang berada di hadapannya itu. Lalu, ia melihat ke belakang Len dan menemukan Rin di sana dengan senyum ragu.

"Len… Rin… Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Rinto sambil melepas _earphone_ yang sedang dipakai olehnya.

Empat siku muncul di sudut kepala Len yang kesal karena Rinto yang ternyata memakai _earphone_ sambil tidur.

"Anda tidur dengan _earphone_ yang menyala dengan volume keras 'ya?" tanya Len balik dengan nada datar namun menyeramkan.

"Uh… Itu…"

Oke, sepertinya, sang Komandan kantor pusat kepolisian takut dengan mantan tahanannya sendiri. _Amazing!_

"Len, tenanglah," ucap Rin sambil menepuk punggung Len pelan.

"Ya sudah. Jadi, kenapa anda memanggil saya ke mari?" tanya Len mengalihkan pembicaraan atas permintaan Rin.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya tugas penting untukmu," ucap Rinto dengan senyum tipis.

"Saya akan coba melakukannya semaksimal mungkin. Rin, bisa kau keluar dulu?" pinta Len sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan.

Rin hanya mengangguk pelan dan keluar ruangan bercat putih itu sambil menunduk kecewa.

Rin menutup pintu ruangan itu. Lalu, berjalan menghampiri tiga polisi yang tadi ditemuinya. Yang tentunya, disambut oleh senyuman lebar oleh ketiga polisi tersebut saat Rin tiba di tempat mereka.

"Rin, kau tak masuk menemui Rinto-_sama_?" tanya wanita berambut _pink_ itu dengan senyum lembut. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa.

"Sepertinya, mereka sedang membicarakan masalah 'itu'," gumam si biru dengan pose berpikir.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu nama kalian!" ucap Rin yang seakan meminta ketiga polisi itu untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"Aku Shion Kaito. Tugasku menjaga sel tahanan. Yang berambut _violet_ itu Kamui Gakupo, ia hanya bekerja seperti polisi biasa yang sering berpatroli. Lalu, Megurine Luka yang berambut merah muda, biasanya ia menggantikan Ayahmu dalam mengerjakan dokumennya."

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya paham setelah pria biru yang mengaku bernama Kaito itu memberi penjelasan sedikit.

"_Nee_, apa Len melakukan sesuatu padamu selama seminggu ini?" tanya Luka dengan penasaran. Kedua pria di sampingnya pun ikut menatap Rin dengan penasaran. Dan sukses membuat Rin gugup.

"Uh… T-tidak 'sih… Hanya saja, ia sepertinya masih perlu banyak belajar tentang dunia saat ini," jawab Rin sedikit gugup dengan pandangan ketiga polisi yang hanya meresponnya dengan anggukkan.

"Benar juga. Len 'kan sudah ditahan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Selama itu, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang perkembangan dunia…" gumam Gakupo dengan tampang seriusnya dan diikuti anggukkan setuju kedua rekannya.

"Rin!"

Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat namanya disebut. Dan manik _sapphire_ miliknya mendapati Len yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dan ketiga polisi yang sedang menemaninya itu.

Len mengatur nafasnya saat tiba di hadapan Rin. Rin sendiri, hanya bisa melihatnya dengan datar. Yah, pengecualian untuk ketiga polisi yang memandang Len dengan heran.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin heran dengan Len yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Padahal, ia bisa jalan saja 'kan?

"Ayo kita pulang! Di sini terlalu berbahaya!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai chapter 2! Entah kenapa lagi seneng nulis cerita yang ini. Mungkin, karena pertama kali buat fic crime. Lumayan menantang dan menyenangkan 'loh! Oke, saya minta reviewnya 'ya! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Saya update kilat kali ini! Oh ya, mungkin ini update'an terakhir untuk bulan ini, karena kuota modem sudah mau habis! Pertama, kita balas review dulu!

* * *

**Haruka Shion:**

Oke, saya lanjut 'kok! :)

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Makasih atas favnya! Saya lanjut kilat. ^^

* * *

**Usagi Yumi:**

Thank's for your support! :)

* * *

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

Iya, aku buat Len'nya polos! Rin'nya kubuat agak dewasa gitu.

Hiee~ Sehari dua chapter?! Kayaknya gak mungkin.../pundung.

Oke, semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan 'ya! Soalnya, ini chapter terakhir di bulan ini. Lanjutannya bulan depan!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Konbawa, Kaito-kun! :D

Iya, nanti ada detektif-detektifannya 'kok!

Iya, Rinto emang agak pemalas, tapi bertanggung jawab(?)

Oke, saya update!

* * *

Sekian untuk balasan reviewnya! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan! Sampai ketemu bulan depan! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rin memandang pemuda di depannya itu dengan heran, begitupun ketiga polisi yang sedang menemaninya tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" tanya Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang! Jika tetap di sini, semuanya akan berbahaya bagimu!"

"Len, maksudmu soal 'itu' 'ya?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang seriusnya. Len menganggukkan kepalanya tanda kalau tebakan Kaito benar.

"Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang," ucap Luka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"T-tunggu! Aku 'kan belum bicara dengan Ayah!" ucap Rin sedikit panik.

"Tapi, ini perintah Rinto-_sama_!"

Rin terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk kecewa.

Kenapa Ayahnya mengusirnya? Kenapa harus Len yang mengatakannya? Bukan Ayahnya?

"Tapi, ini untuk kebaikanmu, Rin…"

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Len yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lalu, helaan nafas pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah… Kita pulang."

* * *

Rin hanya bisa melihat Len yang sedari tadi keluar masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil membawa banyak barang. Mungkin, ia pindah apartemen?

"Len, kau ngapain?" tanya Rin bingung. Len menatapnya sejenak. Lalu, ia segera menaruh kardus yang sedang di bawanya itu di lantai.

"Pindah ke kamar apartemenmu," jawab Len singkat.

"Pindah? Kenapa pindah?" tanya Rin heran.

"Kata Rinto-_sama_, aku harus pindah ke apartemenmu untuk mengurangi pengeluarannya," jawab Len yang kemudian pergi keluar kamar apartemen untuk mengambil barangnya yang masih berada di kamar apartemennya.

"_Tou-san_ pelit!" gumam Rin yang memasang tampang kesal.

Len terus bolak-balik dari kamar apartemennya ke kamar apartemen Rin untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya, Rin sempat menawarkan bantuan. Tapi, Len menolaknya dengan alasan kalau Rin adalah perempuan.

Karena bosan melihat Len yang sibuk sendiri. Rin memutuskan untuk membongkar tas ransel yang tadi di bawa Len ke kantor polisi. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan isi tas ransel itu.

Jadi, Rin membuka retsleting tas itu secara perlahan selagi Len sedang ada di kamar sebelah.

Rin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dijepit dengan penjepit kertas dari dalam tas ransel itu.

Rin mulai melihat-lihat lembaran pertama. Di sana terlihat gambar seorang pria yang terlihat menyeramkan. Di bawah gambar itu tertulis nama dan beberapa keterangan lain yang membuat bulu roma Rin meremang.

"Kau membongkar ranselku 'ya?"

Rin langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Len yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada .

"A-ah… I-itu…"

"Itu daftar tahanan yang kabur dari sel selama seminggu ini."

"Eh?"

Rin masih memandang Len dengan bingung. Sementara Len sudah keluar kamar untuk mengambil barangnya lagi.

Rin berpikir kembali. Daftar tahanan yang kabur selama seminggu. Len keluar dari sel sudah seminggu. Pekerjaan Kaito-_san_ menjaga sel. Kaito-_san_ selalu diomeli oleh Ayahnya karena tertidur saat menjaga sel. Apa ini ada hubungannya?

Rin kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia masih memikirkan tentang daftar tahanan yang berada di tangannya itu. Ia ingin tahu, apa alasan Ayahnya menyerahkan daftar tahanan itu pada mantan tahanannya sendiri. Ada maksud tertentu 'kah?

"Kau ingin tahu, kenapa daftar tahanan yang kabur ada padaku?"

Rin menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Len yang duduk di sampingnya. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Len.

"Itu tugas dari Rinto-_sama_ untukku."

"Ayah memberimu tugas apa? Apa hubungannya dengan daftar tahanan itu?"

"Bisa dibilang, tugasku ini berhubungan dengan nyawamu."

Rin menggidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Len tentang nyawanya. Apa hubungannya?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kalau mereka tahanan yang kabur 'kan? Sudah jelas, jika mereka bebas, yang diincar adalah Rinto-_sama_. Tapi, mereka tak mungkin menyerang secara terang-terangan pada Rinto-_sama_. Jadi, mereka pasti mengincar keluarganya."

"M-maksudmu… a-aku…?"

"Um."

Rin langsung merinding dengan wajah horor. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya penjahat. Tapi, beda lagi ceritanya, kalau Len orang jahatnya.

"Kau takut 'ya?"

Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan kesal dan kedua alisnya yang bertaut kesal.

"Wajar 'kan? Aku seorang gadis yang seharusnya hidup normal, harus terlibat dalam dunia kriminal? Jangan bercanda!"

"Jadi, aku mengganggu?"

"E-eh?"

Rin jadi sedikit panik melihat Len yang sepertinya kecewa dengan ucapannya barusan.

Rin, kau baru saja mengatakan soal dunia kriminal di depan seorang mantan pembunuh. Sebagai tambahan, Len bisa dibilang polos. Karena sudah tujuh tahun ia berada di balik jeruji besi tanpa bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya. Ia hanya bisa bergaul dengan para polisi yang _notabene_nya lebih tua darinya itu.

"M-maksudku… b-bukan begitu! K-kau tak mengganggu 'kok!" ucap Rin dengan panik karena Len masih terlihat kecewa dengan perkataannya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Sungguh!"

Sepertinya, Rin harus lebih sering menyaring perkataannya sebelum ia mulai mengucapkannya. Len sangat mudah tersinggung.

"A-aku minta maaf atas perkataanku barusan! Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya! Sungguh!"

Rin masih sedikit panik melihat Len yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain itu.

"Len… Aku minta maaf…"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari arah Len. Rin pun segera menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya.

Len pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan datarnya yang biasa.

"Kau takut dengan mereka?"

Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut denganku?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Apa kau bersedia, jika aku menjadi _bodyguard_-mu?"

Rin berpikir. Jari telunjuknya diletakkan di dagunya dan pandangannya terarah ke langit-langit apartemennya itu.

Setelah selesai memikirkannya, Rin pun mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Len.

"Tapi, aku mantan penjahat. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Aku percaya padamu 'kok!"

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Len yang sepertinya senang mendengar ucapan Rin barusan itu.

"Kupikir, kau tak mempercayaiku…"

Rin menatap Len heran. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu? Apa karena kejadian di masa lalunya itu?

Sebenarnya, otak Rin sendiri sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung sendiri.

Kenapa Ayahnya begitu mempercayai Len? Kenapa Ayahnya menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada Len? Apa ada maksud dari sikap Ayahnya yang meminta Len untuk pindah ke kamar apartemennya? Apa yang direncanakan Ayahnya?

* * *

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di depan meja rias.

Setelah selesai mengikat dua rambutnya. Ia segera mengambil kacamata miliknya dan mengenakannya.

Lalu, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Di mana, 'teman'nya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di balik selimut.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Len, bangun! Sudah jam setengah tujuh! Nanti telat 'loh!"

Gadis itu mengguncangkan bahu pemuda yang dipanggilnya Len itu sedikit keras. Tapi, Len justru menarik selimut yang dipakainya dan kembali tidur.

Empat siku muncul di sudut kepalanya.

Dan ia pun mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA! LEN, TOLONG!"

"RIN!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu langsung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Sedangkan, Len langsung memandang Rin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau teriak?"

"Itu hanya salah satu cara untuk membangunkanmu."

"Jangan main-main! Kupikir, kau benar-benar dalam bahaya 'tahu!"

Rin mendengus kesal. Ia yang salah, atau Len yang salah?

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Sekolah masuk setengah jam lagi."

Len hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa seragam sekolahnya dan handuk.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Sekolah pun sudah sepi. Tapi, Rin dan Len belum beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

Kenapa mereka belum pulang? Len bilang, tak aman kalau mereka ada di apartemen. Jadi, keduanya terpaksa diam di sekolah hingga malam tiba. Setidaknya, hingga jam enam sore nanti.

Rin menopang dagunya bosan. Jarinya diketuk-ketukkan pada permukaan meja. Ia sudah berada di sekolah selama dua jam lebih setelah bel pulang berbunyi tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan Len?

Manik _sapphire_ milik Rin mulai terarah ke arah Len yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan ke luar gedung sekolah melalui jendela kelas dengan pandangan tajam.

Apa yang dilihatnya?

"Len, kau memperhatikan apa?" tanya Rin heran. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan posisinya yang kembali tegak.

"Di dekat gerbang sekolah ada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam."

Bulu roma Rin langsung meremang mendengar jawaban Len. Mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan para tahanan yang kabur itu?

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Rin saat ia memikirkan berbagai perkiraan _negative_ yang muncul di pikirannya itu.

Tanpa menyadari, kalau sebuah pertumpahan darah akan segera terjadi beberapa saat lagi…

"Merunduk!"

_DOR DOR_

_PRAAAANG_

Jantung Rin berdegup cepat saat mendengar bunyi peluru yang menghantam kaca jendela yang ada di kelasnya itu. Beruntung, ia sempat merunduk dan bersembunyi di bawah meja setelah Len berteriak tadi.

Rin mulai melirik ke arah Len yang berada di sampingnya dengan ragu. Dan manik _sapphire_ Rin langsung membulat ketika melihat Len yang tersenyum lebar.

"A-ano… L-Len…?"

"Kau diam di sini! Mereka sudah datang!"

Len berlari meninggalkan Rin yang masih bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan tubuh gemetar. Rin masih memperhatikan Len yang perlahan keluar kelas dengan sebuah _katana_ dan pistol di masing-masing tangannya. Dapat dari mana senjata itu?

Rin menekuk kakinya dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya yang dilipat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat membayangkan pertumpahan darah yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Sebenarnya, Rin ragu dengan kemampuan Len. Yang mengincarnya adalah kawanan penjahat yang kabur dari sel. Sedangkan yang melindunginya adalah seorang pembunuh amatir. Apa Len bisa melindunginya?

"Wah… Sepertinya, aku menemukan Kelinci."

Rin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah pria berbaju hitam di depan pintu kelas. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipisnya.

Len tak ada. Ia tak punya senjata. Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupnya?

Pria itu berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Rin. Sepatu hitam yang digunakannya menimbulkan bunyi yang khas saat membentur lantai kelas yang masih bersih.

Tubuh Rin semakin bergetar hebat saat pria itu sudah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan seringai lebar yang membuatnya kembali merinding.

Rin berusaha untuk mundur. Tapi, percuma. Di belakangnya adalah dinding. Ia sudah terpojok.

"Sepertinya, Bos akan memberiku uang lebih."

Rin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ketakutan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sedangkan pria di hadapannya masih memasang seringai lebar. Perlahan, tangan kanan pria itu mulai terulur dan mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Rin. Tapi,…

_DOR DOR DOR_

_CRASH_

_BLUK_

"Sepertinya, ada Tikus yang hampir mencuri _Queen_."

Rin mulai membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara itu, suara Len.

Dan Rin menemukan pria itu sudah berada di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Pandangannya pun segera teralih pada Len yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan pandangan waspada.

"Rin, kau tutup matamu saja. Ini akan sedikit menyeramkan untukmu."

"K-kau mau membunuh mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan membuat mereka pingsan. Walau, mereka akan menderita luka yang lumayan parah."

Rin hanya bisa menuruti perintah Len saja. Toh, ia yang diincar.

Jadi, Rin kembali melipat kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya itu.

Tubuh Rin masih sedikit bergetar. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipisnya. Gendang telinganya bisa menangkap berbagai teriakan dari beberapa pria. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mendengar teriakan Len. Mungkin, Len baik-baik saja? Ia terlalu takut untuk memastikan situasi.

Selain teriakan, Rin juga bisa mendengar suara tebasan, tembakan dan suara darah yang membentur lantai dalam jumlah banyak. Mungkin, kelasnya sudah seperti lautan darah sekarang.

Selama setengah jam, suara itu masih terus terdengar. Hingga suara itu tak terdengar. Rin mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Len tentang situasi.

"L-Len… K-kau sudah selesai… b-belum?"

"Sudah. Tapi, kau jangan membuka matamu dulu. Pemandangan ini terlalu mengerikan untukmu."

"L-lalu… a-aku harus bagaimana…?"

"Diam di sana untuk sementara. Aku akan menghubungi Ayahmu dulu."

Rin hanya bisa kembali menuruti perkataan Len. Jadi, ia masih diam dalam posisinya yang tadi.

Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara Len yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya melalui ponsel miliknya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Rin untuk terus berada di posisinya. Dan hal ini membuat kakinya kesemutan.

Hingga bunyi sirine mobil polisi terdengar, Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melupakan perintah Len yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. Jadi, Rin langsung melihat keadaan kelasnya yang sudah hancur dan sudah dipenuhi oleh darah.

Tubuhnya pun kembali bergetar, keringat dingin kembali keluar dari pori-porinya.

Len yang menyadarinya hanya bisa diam di tempat. Karena, jika ia mendekat ke arah Rin, Rin bisa berteriak. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Pasti itu para polisi yang sudah datang.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah langkah kaki itu terdengar, para polisi itu terlihat di depan pintu kelas yang sudah jadi lautan darah itu.

Rin yang melihat Ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas, segera berlari menghampiri Ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. Rinto pun langsung mengelus puncak kepala Rin untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf Rinto-_sama_. Sepertinya, saya terlalu berlebihan dalam mengatasi mereka."

Rinto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia paham. Rin takut karena melihat kelasnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah. Tapi, sepertinya Len yang paling merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau tak membunuh mereka 'kan?"

"Tidak. Mungkin, hanya luka tembak dan luka tebas."

Rinto mengangguk paham atas laporan yang sudah diberikan oleh Len. Berarti, para tahanan yang lari ini bisa dikembalikan ke dalam sel tahanan.

"Semuanya, bawa mereka ke kantor pusat. Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka, urus luka Len di UKS,"perintah Rinto selaku Komandan.

"Eeh? Memangnya Len terluka? Itu 'kan darah para penjahat itu!" tanya Gakupo tak percaya.

"Hah… Len mana mungkin menunjukkan rasa sakitnya pada kita," balas Rinto dengan senyum miring.

Kaito yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Rinto dengan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Len menuju UKS. Luka dan Gakupo pun segera menyusul menuju UKS.

* * *

Selama menuju UKS, Len terus saja meronta untuk dilepaskan. Tapi, ketiga polisi yang bersamanya itu justru menahannya dan tetap menariknya menuju UKS.

Setelah tiba di UKS, Kaito langsung menidurkan Len secara paksa. Setelah itu, Luka yang melanjutkan pengobatan.

"Lepas! Aku baik-baik saja 'kok! Ini hanya luka ringan!" pekik Len ketika Luka secara paksa membuka kemeja seragamnya.

"Luka ringan apanya?! Luka tebas sepanjang ini kau bilang luka ringan?! Jangan bercanda!" ucap Kaito cepat.

"Tapi, ini gak sakit! Lagipula, aku masih bisa mengurusnya sendiri!" bantah Len yang tetap keras kepala pada ucapannya itu.

"Jangan bodoh! Kalau luka itu dibiarkan terbuka, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah!" Kali ini Gakupo yang memberi nasihat pada mantan tahanan yang keras kepala itu.

"Cih! Matipun tak akan ada yang peduli!"

"Kalau kau mati, siapa yang melindungi Rin?"

Len hanya bisa diam setelah Luka memberikan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Ia ingin melindungi Rin. Tapi, Rin sendiri takut dengannya. Jadi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Melihat Len yang sudah diam dan tidak meronta lagi, Luka segera mengobati luka tebas yang memanjang di bagian dada dan bagian tangan sebelah kanan.

"Len, kau gak kesakitan?" tanya Gakupo yang justru merasa ngilu melihat luka Len yang diobati.

"Biasa saja. Memang kenapa?" tanya Len balik dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Yah… ngilu aja liatnya…" balas Gakupo dengan tampang aneh.

"Kalau ngilu, tunggu di luar saja," ucap Len cuek.

"Kalau kami menunggu di luar, Rinto-_sama_ bisa marah. Jadi, kami tunggu di sini," ucap Gakupo kurang yakin.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja mendengar ucapan Gakupo.

Pandangannya pun teralih pada langit-langit ruang UKS. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat dengan wajah ketakutan Rin saat melihat kelasnya yang sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah dan seragamnya yang sudah dipenuhi darah. Kira-kira, apa Rin akan membencinya setelah ini?

Luka melenguh sejenak. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia pun segera mengambil kapas baru dan membersihkan darah yang masih berada di luka yang terbuka itu. Sejujurnya, ia bingung. Bagaimana cara menutup luka sepanjang itu? Luka tebas dari dada bagian kiri hingga pinggang bagian kanan. Dijahit?

"Luka-san, sudah selesai belum?"

"Belum. Lukanya baru kubersihkan. Untuk menutup lukanya, boleh dijahit gak?"

"Jahit saja."

Luka menelan ludahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjahit luka pasiennya. Ia memang pernah belajar ilmu kedokteran sedikit. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya ia menjahit luka seseorang. Apalagi, pasiennya masih umur empat belas tahun.

Luka membuka tas ransel yang dibawanya. Beruntung, Rinto-_sama_ menyuruhnya untuk membawa tas yang penuh dengan obat-obatan itu. Jadi, ia tak perlu bingung akan kekurangan obat. Ia segera mencari obat bius di dalam tasnya. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya sama sekali. Bagaimana ini?

"Ano… Len…"

"Apa?"

"Obat biusnya ketinggalan."

"Ya udah. Gak usah pakai obat bius."

Luka terdiam. Ia kurang yakin dengan hal ini. Jadi, ia pun menoleh ke kedua rekannya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan. Tapi, kedua rekannya itu justru mengangguk. Luka pun menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat, lakukan saja.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menutup luka panjang di pergelangan tangan Len dengan cara dijahit. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mulai menjahitnya.

Len sendiri hanya bisa meremas seprai tempat tidur untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya itu.

_BRAAAK_

Pintu UKS didobrak. Kaito dan Gakupo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Luka masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Len masih sibuk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi.

"LEN!"

Len langsung terlonjak saat mendengar lengkingan yang sering didengarnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Rin yang berdiri di sana dengan penampilan berantakan. Kacamatanya tak ada, rambutnya berantakan dan air mata yang mengalir dari manik _sapphire_ miliknya.

"Rin? Kenapa menangis?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau terluka separah ini?!"

Len hanya bisa diam saat Rin menanyainya. Ia tak mau jawabannya justru membuat tangisan Rin makin menjadi. Jadi, ia memilih diam.

"Aku tak mau membuat Rin khawatir."

"Tapi, kalau begini jadinya, aku makin khawatir 'tahu!"

Mendengar balasan Rin, Len hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Chapter 3 selesai! Mungkin, chapter ini ada sedikit gore 'ya? Setidaknya, masih bisa dibilang rate T 'kan? Saya bingung dalam menentukan rate untuk fic ini. Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama, kita balas review terlebih dahulu!

* * *

**Kagamine MiCha:**

Ajaib 'sih. Tapi tetep akja sakit... -.-a

Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Konbawa, Kaito-kun!

Pastinya sakit 'dong. Cuma, gengsi kali, makanya gak teriak...*plak

Nyahaha~ Rin udah mulai!

Terima kasih sudah meriview^^

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Bisa ngerasain sakit 'kok! Cuma, ditahan-tahan aja!

Iya, pepatahnya jadi kebalik kalau sama mereka bertiga...

Nggak 'kok. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Haruka Shion:**

Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya 'ya! Saya lanjutin 'kok ceritanya!^^

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Oke!

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Saya yang buat aja sedikit merinding pas ngetik bagian itu...

Itu belum sadis banget. Kan' cuma diserang dikit, belom membunuh.

Lebih baik dijahit gak pake bius daripada gak dijahit dan mati kehabisan darah(?).

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf, kalau balasannya kurang berkenan. m(_ _)m

* * *

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

Heee?! sampai segitu penasarannya?! Saya jadi terharu... T.T

Terima kasih sudah menunggu! :)

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Iya, kemarin cepet karena lagi ada pulsa. Gak ada typo? Baguslah!

Yang satu lagi itu yang mana 'ya?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan gaya _twintail_ di bawah itu tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong bersama pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan poninya yang berantakan itu.

Keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan pintu kelas mereka yang tengah dikelilingi oleh siswa-siswi.

Gadis itu memandang pemuda di sebelahnya itu sejenak. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu apapun.

Tapi, gadis itu sudah mempunyai perkiraan kenapa para siswa dari kelas lain tengah mengelilingi kelasnya yang terdengar riuh.

Gadis itu pun melangkah mendekati salah satu siswa yang ikut mengelilingi kelasnya itu. Lalu, ia menepuk pundak siswa tersebut. Siswa itu pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan padangan bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, kelas ini bau amis. Dan setelah diselidiki, terdapat beberapa bercak darah di beberapa tempat."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan siswa itu menuju tempatnya semula.

Pemuda yang tadi berjalan bersamanya pun segera memandang gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan perasaan bersalah pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"_Gomen_… Aku terbawa suasana kemarin…"

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar alasan dari pemuda itu. Tapi, ia memakluminya. Pemuda di sampingnya itu 'kan pernah diajari cara menggunakan senjata oleh pihak kepolisian secara khusus. Ditambah, pemuda di sampingnya adalah mantan pembunuh.

"Lupakan. Lebih baik, kita pikirkan bagaimana cara kita supaya bisa masuk ke dalam sebelum bel berbunyi."

"Terobos saja."

Gadis itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar saran pemuda di sampingnya yang dengan mudahnya dilontarkan. Padahal, menerobos puluhan siswa yang mengelilingi kelasnya itu sangatlah sulit.

"Jangan bercanda, Len. Menerobos puluhan siswa yang seperti semut ini sangatlah sulit," jelas gadis itu dengan pandangan tak percaya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Len'.

"Aku serius, Rin. Untuk apa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini?" tanya pemuda bernama Len itu dengan kesal pada gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Rin'.

"Baiklah… Kalau kau, pasti bisa menerobosnya. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit kesal.

Len hanya memutar bola matanya dan diikuti oleh helaan nafas.

Rin sendiri kembali sibuk melihat ke arah kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi kelasnya itu.

"KYAA!"

Rin memekik kecil setelah tubuhnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba oleh Len. Rin secara reflek langsung menutup matanya dan menggenggam erat kemeja seragam Len.

"Kalau begitu, kita terobos bersama."

Rin langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Len kesal dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Len selanjutnya untuk menerobos kerumunan siswa itu.

Rin menutup matanya lagi dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan cara Len menerobos para siswa yang mengelilingi pintu kelasnya itu.

Setelah itu, Rin bisa merasakan kalau Len mulai bergerak cepat. Tubuhnya bisa merasakan beberapa senggolan kecil yang kemungkinan akibat senggolan dengan para siswa itu.

Setelah gerakan Len terhenti, Rin mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan ia mendapati Len yang sedang menatapnya datar, seperti biasa.

"T-turunkan aku!"

"_Hai'i._"

Len mulai menurunkan tubuh Rin secara perlahan. Setelah Rin mulai berdiri seimbang, ia langsung menoleh ke segala sudut kelasnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari beberapa siswi, mungkin _fans_ Len.

Tapi, Rin tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri beberapa siswa yang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu yang berada di pojok kelas.

Rin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikelilingi oleh siswa kelasnya itu.

"Kalian lihat apa?"

Para siswa itu pun menoleh ke arah Rin secara serempak. Lalu, mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum mulai menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Ini, ada bercak darah di sudut ini. Lagipula, kami juga menemukan potongan kain berwarna putih yang bercampur dengan darah di sisi lain kelas."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya seraya berpikir. Tapi, ia bisa menebak, kalau potongan kain putih itu adalah potongan kemeja Len yang pasti tersobek dan tercampur dengan darah dari lukanya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya, kelas diliburkan dulu. Aku akan minta izin KepSek."

Beberapa siswa langsung memancarkan wajah bahagia setelah mendengar keputusan Rin. Toh, mereka malas belajar. Apalagi, pelajaran pertama sejarah.

"_A-ano…_ Kamine-_san_…"

"Umh, apa ?"

"Kudengar, di sekolah kita ada seorang mantan pembunuh yang menyamar jadi murid. Apa itu benar?"

Manik _sapphire_ Rin membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis berambut _magenta_ _pigtail_ itu.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. Setidaknya, ia tak boleh membuat siswa lain khawatir hanya karena keberadaan Len di sekolah.

"Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan KepSek dengan Ayahmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Rin mendesah pelan setelah mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kalau mendengarnya langsung dari Kepala Sekolah, akan sulit untuk menyangkal fakta itu.

"Kalau benar, memang kenapa?"

Kini, satu kelas langsung menatap Len yang seenaknya ikut campur dalam pembicaraan. Rin kembali menelan ludahnya dan berharap, kalau Len tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Len bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena aksi protes para orang tua murid!

"Kalau benar, sebaiknya ia segera dimasukkan ke dalam penjara lagi dan disiksa hingga tewas! Kudengar, pembunuh yang ada di sekolah kita adalah pembunuh yang pernah membunuh kedua orang tuanya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jadi, ia pantas untuk disiksa hingga tewas!" ujar salah satu siswa dengan senyuman angkuh.

Rin melirik ke arah Len dengan takut-takut. Tapi, ekspresi Len sama sekali tak terbaca. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang dan berantakan. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Rin hanya bisa berharap agar Len menahan amarahnya.

"Jadi… ia lebih baik menghilang dari dunia, begitu?"

"Tentu! Ia sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya! Sudah sepantasnya ia menghilang dari dunia ini!"

Rin semakin panik. Bagaimana kalau Len bunuh diri? Bagaimana kalau Len membunuh siswa itu? Len 'kan sangat _sensitive_!

"L-Len…"

Rin menepuk pundak Len pelan. Perlahan, Len menoleh ke arah Rin. Pandangan matanya kosong, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku… sebaiknya keluar dari sini."

Seluruh kelas terperajat mendengar perkataan Len yang cukup jelas itu. Masalahnya, kenapa Len harus keluar dari sekolah jika tak dikeluarkan?

Rin semakin cemas. Ia ingin memberikan semangat pada Len. Tapi, kalau melakukannya di saat seperti ini, satu kelas bisa tahu kalau Len mantan pembunuh.

"Len, kau yakin?"

"Aku mau membantu Rinto-_sama_ saja."

Satu kelas saling pandang satu sama lain setelah mendengar jawaban Len atas pertanyaan Rin. Satu kelas sudah tahu, kalau Ayah Rin adalah seorang Kepala Kepolisian di kantor pusat. Mereka juga tahu, kalau nama Ayah Rin adalah Rinto. Jadi, mereka semakin bingung dengan maksud dari arah pembicaraan Len dan Rin.

_BRUUUK_

"Maaf mengganggu! Len mana?!"

Semua murid yang berada di sana hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah konyol dari seorang pemuda berambut biru laut yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menerobos para siswa yang mengelilingi pintu kelas itu.

Tapi, mereka langsung menunjuk ke arah Len yang justru berdiri dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa.

"Ada apa, Kaito-_san_?"

"Rinto-_sama_ dan KepSek ingin menemuimu!"

Nah, kali ini para siswa makin dibuat bingung. Kenapa KepSek dan Kepala Kepolisian ingin menemui Len? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan beberapa bercak darah yang ditemukan di beberapa sudut kelas itu? Yang pasti, seluruh siswa yang berada di sana langsung bingung, kecuali Rin yang mengerti tentunya.

"Soal yang kemarin?"

Sepertinya, para siswa yang berada di sana mulai konek dengan arah pembicaraan Len dan Kaito. Dan mereka mengambil kesimpulan, kalau Len adalah pelaku yang membuat beberapa bercak darah di sudut-sudut kelas itu.

Rin semakin panik. Jika identitas Len yang asli diketahui, ia bisa saja dibenci oleh para guru dan siswa. Dan Rin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Begitulah. Sebaiknya kau cepat. Masalah ini sudah sampai ke orang tua para siswa. Kemungkinan, mereka akan meminta kau untuk keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Dikeluarkan pun aku tak masalah."

Kini para siswa pun makin percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka dari awal. Ekspresi mereka pun segera berubah menjadi panik, ketakutan, gelisah, khawatir dan pandangan lain yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Yang pasti, Rin jadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Ayo, Len!"

Rin justru menarik Len keluar kelas. Tentunya, para siswa yang berada di depan pintu kelas langsung memberi jalan atas Rin, Len dan pemuda biru yang tadi tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk itu.

* * *

Pintu ruangan KepSek diketuk tiga kali oleh pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan gaya berantakan itu. Di belakang pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dengan gaya _twintail_ bawah dan seorang pemuda berambut biru laut. Kedua orang yang berada di belakang pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Masuk."

Pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Tampangnya masih datar dan terlihat biasa. Sedangkan kedua temannya di belakang sudah keringat dingin saat melihat sikap tak sopan milik pemuda itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tak sopan," sindir pria paruh baya dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dan iris _sapphire_ itu disertai senyum mengejek, Kamine Rinto, Komandan di kantor kepolisian pusat.

"Itu memang sifatku dari dulu 'kan? Jadi, ada perlu apa denganku? Aku paling benci basa basi," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sekarang, ia benar-benar terlihat angkuh.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke inti saja. Identitasmu sudah diketahui oleh para orang tua di sekolah ini."

"Oh…"

KepSek dan Rinto yang mendengar jawaban singkat dari bibir pemuda itu hanya bisa memadang pemuda itu dengan mata yang menyipit dan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Kenapa pemuda itu masih bisa santai di saat-saat segenting ini? Ia bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah, atau masuk penjara lagi.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" Kini pemuda itu yang balik menatap KepSek dan Rinto dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Hah… Seperti biasa, kau selalu santai, Len," ucap Rinto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu memang sifatku dari kecil. Jadi, aku sudah sulit untuk mengubahnya."

"Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu bisa membuatmu sedikit panik 'kan?"

Len terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari KepSek yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh pria paruh baya itu. Gadis _honeyblonde_ di belakangnya 'lah orangnya.

"Mungkin… ya…"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar, begitupun dengan Rinto. Ah, sifat santai Len mulai runtuh hanya karena seorang gadis. Benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka.

"_Tou-san!_ Len benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?!"

Kini, pandangan tertuju pada gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dengan gaya _twintail_ itu. Rinto tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban ambigu bagi putri kesayangannya itu.

Gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Baginya, Len adalah teman pertamanya. Ia juga _bodyguard_ yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Tapi, kalau Len keluar… bagaimana nasibnya?

"Tenang Rin. Kalaupun aku keluar, aku akan datang ke apartemen untuk mengunjungimu 'kok," ucap Len tepat di telinga si gadis dan sukses membuatnya merona. Mungkin, karena Len mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah dan lembut yang terkesan 'gimana gitu'.

"Wah… Rin sudah besar 'ya…"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya, wajah Rin makin memerah. Ah, Ayahnya sangat senang menggoda putri satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah… Mungkin, sekolah akan diliburkan hari ini. Kalian bisa masuk setelah aku memberi kabar. Besok, akan diadakan rapat orang tua. Jadi, kalian bisa istirahat dulu. Terutama kau, Len."

Len hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia paling malas jika dikasihani atau apapun itu. Ia tak suka dimanja seperti ini. Dia 'kan masih bisa menulis dan melakukan hal lainnya.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain 'kok. Aku tak butuh istirahat."

KepSek langsung memandang Len dengan bingung. Rinto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Rin hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan Kaito 'sih cuek saja.

"Len, kau 'kan bukan robot. Kau butuh istirahat," celetuk Rin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tapi, aku masih bisa melakukan semuanya, Rin," balas Len.

"Huh! Kalau begitu, kau harus terus berada di atas tempat tidur hingga sekolah masuk! Aku yang akan menjagamu! Ini keputusanku!" ucap Rin yang seenaknya memutuskan.

Rinto, KepSek dan Kaito hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat sikap Rin yang agak _over_ dalam merawat Len. Sedangkan Len, hanya bisa melihat Rin dengan pandangan aneh dan beberapa garis merah di pipinya.

* * *

Len hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan bosan. Rin benar-benar melarangnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, kecuali ke kamar mandi.

Makan saja, ia harus disuapi oleh Rin. Dengan alasan, tangan Len sedang terluka, jadi Rin yang menyuapi. Rin terlalu memanjakan Len, atau Rin memang ingin merawat Len?

"Rin, aku bosan."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Lalu, ia pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari kecil menuju meja riasnya. Mengambil beberapa benda yang Len tak ketahui. Setelah itu, Rin berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum manis.

"Ponimu kujepit 'ya!"

Len memandang Rin dengan pandangan aneh. Masa, rambutnya mau dijepit? Dia 'kan lelaki!

"Tapi…"

"Kau akan terlihat keren 'kok! Aku boleh merapikan rambutmu 'kan?"

Len menghela nafas berat. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Rin yang disertai _puppy eyes_ itu. Jadi, Len mengangguk pasrah.

"YAY! Aku janji tak akan mendandanimu yang macam-macam!"

* * *

Len memainkan poninya sedikit. Hanya poni sebelah kanannya yang jatuh dan berantakan. Sedangkan poni sebelah kirinya dijepit dengan empat jepit hitam yang saling membentuk tanda X. Rambut _honeyblonde_ miliknya yang mencapai pundak diikat rapi oleh Rin.

"Tidak buruk."

"Benar 'kan? Seleraku selalu bagus!"

Rin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Len yang tengah bercermin dengan rambutnya yang baru saja ia mainkan.

"Dengan begitu, ponimu tak akan mengganggu pengelihatanmu!"

Len mengangguk kecil. Tangan kirinya mulai meraba bagian poninya yang dijepit ke belakang. Yah, ia benar-benar menyukai gaya rambutnya yang baru ini. Setidaknya, ia tak terlihat seperti perempuan.

* * *

Setelah tiga hari tak masuk ke sekolah, akhirnya Rin dan Len pun masuk sekolah setelah menerima kabar dari KepSek. Rupanya, Len tak jadi dikeluarkan karena Rinto yang menjamin semuanya.

Jadi, pagi itu Rin kembali sibuk. Terutama, soal Len yang selalu bangun siang dan sulit untuk dibangunkan itu.

"Len! Bangun!"

Len yang berada di balik selimut hanya menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Rin mendengus.

"Kau bangun, atau kau kusiram."

Selimut terbuka. Terlihat wajah Len yang terlihat kusut dari balik selimut. Rin menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau selalu begitu…"

"Habis, kau sulit dibangunkan 'sih."

Len mendengus. Lalu, ia mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan tempat tidur yang masih berantakan karenanya.

Rin terpaksa merapikannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, itu tempat tidurnya. Meski tempat tidurnya jadi berantakan karena Len, bukan dirinya.

* * *

Setibanya di kelas, Rin merasakan para siswi saling bisik satu sama lain setelah dirinya dan Len masuk. Pasti soal pembunuhan yang dilakukan Len tujuh tahun lalu. Padahal, Len punya alasan pribadi tentang pembunuhan itu.

Len menoleh sedikit ke arah Rin yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Ia bisa menebak apa yang membuat Rin kesal. Tapi, ia tak mau mengatakannya terang-terangan. Karena Rin bisa marah padanya.

Rin menaruh tasnya di kursinya dengan kasar, lalu duduk di kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah masam.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia memang terganggu dengan bisikan para siswi yang kemungkinan menggosip itu. Tapi, ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya, tak seperti Rin yang _emosional_.

"Len, kau tak kesal?"

Len menaikan alisnya sebelah. Ia mengerti maksud Rin adalah tentang para siswi yang saling berbisik itu. Tapi, Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk apa? Saat aku masih berada di sel, semua orang yang datang berkunjung ke kantor polisi juga selalu bersikap begitu. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mereka."

Rin hanya bisa mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia tahu kalau Len sudah terbiasa. Tapi, ini sangat mengganggunya.

"Kalau itu mengganggumu, kau bisa pindah tempat duduk."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan wajah kagetnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau Len akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku menolak! Aku tetap akan duduk di sini!"

Len hanya mendengus saat mendengar jawaban Rin. Rin memang gadis yang keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja."

* * *

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, kelas tenang, atau mungkin tegang? Masalahnya, para guru yang mengajar terlihat ketakutan dan gelisah. Mungkin, karena Len?

Saat Guru Matematika menanyakan tentang soal di papan pada murid, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan karena sama sekali tak mengerti dengan segala penjelasan sang Guru.

Tapi, Len mengangkat tangannya. Dan membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan gelisah. Sedangkan Guru yang mengajar hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menunjuk Len untuk maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal di papan.

Len pun maju ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan soal di depan kelas dengan lancar. Dan hal ini membuat semua siswa saling bisik satu sama lain.

Setelah Len selesai mengerjakannya, sang Guru pun memeriksa pekerjaan Len dan mengangguk pertanda jawaban Len benar.

"Dia curang! Ia pasti mencontek dari pekerjaan Kamine!"

Len hanya bisa memandang datar ke arah siswa yang baru saja menuduhnya itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa mengelak dari terkaan siswa itu. Meski terkaan siswa itu sangatlah salah. Rin saja tak mengerti materi yang disampaikan oleh Guru tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, Kamine, kau bisa kerjakan soal yang nomor enam? Lalu, Kagamine kerjakan soal nomor tiga. Jangan bawa buku tulis kalian. Kerjakan langsung di papan."

Rin menelan ludah. Ia saja nilainya merah dalam pelajaran Matematika.

Tapi, Rin tetap maju ke depan dengan langkah kaku. Pandangannya hanya bisa terpaku pada lantai kelas. Keringatnya pun sudah turun dari pelipisnya.

"Kamine, apa kau mengerti materi pelajaran ini?"

"T-tidak, _Sensei_…"

Guru itu pun kembali menghela nafas. Rin hanya bisa menunduk dengan malu. Sedangkan para murid lainnya menertawakan Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau kuajarkan?"

Tawa seluruh kelas langsung redam setelah mendengar Len yang menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Rin. Guru yang bernama Kiyoteru itu hanya bisa menatap Len sebentar untuk menimbang-nimbang penawaran itu.

"Mana bisa! Kau saja mengerjakan soal itu dengan cara curang! Kenapa kau harus mengajari Kamine? Sadar 'dong! Kau hanya seorang pembunuh yang sangat berbeda dengan Kamine yang seorang anak Komandan kepolisian!"

Kelas hening. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggelengkannya pelan. Ia sudah sering mendengar cercaan seperti itu.

Tapi, sepertinya Rin yang marah.

"Jangan asal ngomong! Memang kenapa kalau Len pernah membunuh? Ia melakukan itu untuk Ibunya yang sudah dibunuh pria itu! Ia punya alasan! Jangan menilai orang tanpa tahu alasannya! Kau-"

"Cukup Rin."

"T-tapi…"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin mendesah pelan. Padahal, ia ingin membela Len. Tapi, kenapa Len tak mau dibela?

"Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Maaf, aku kelepasan…"

Rin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kiyoteru hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi. Sepertinya, keberadaan Len belum diterima sepenuhnya oleh para murid.

"Lupakan saja. Kagamine, kau boleh mengajari Kamine jika ada waktu senggang. Kalau bisa, buat Kamine mengerti semua materi sebelum ujian diadakan."

Len hanya mengangguk singkat tanda kesanggupannya.

Lalu, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin untuk kembali ke kursinya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Oke, chapter 4 selesai! Ngomong-ngomong, saya lagi suka banget sama Yuegene Fay! Cosplayer asal Thailand yang perfect pas cosplay'in Len dan Gakupo! X3

Gak tau kenapa, saya suka fansgirling sendiri pas liat Yuegene cosplay'in Len! Mukanya kawaii! X33

Oke, saya malah curhat. Sekian chapter kali ini. Mohon review, jika berkenan. m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review!

* * *

**Nina:**

Ada romance'nya 'kok! Kisunya juga ada. Tapi, itu nanti.

Sifatnya Len gak bisa ditambah lagi. Soalnya, saya maunya dingin dan cuek saja. :o

Terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter kali ini 'ya! :D

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Konnichiwa mo!

Yandere'nya kumat dia... Nyerang orang di kelas kayak begitu, malah dikeluarkan dari sekolah kali...

Iya, satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur karena Rinto yang meminta!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Oke!

* * *

**Berliana-Arnetta03:**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Baguslah kalau tak ada typo.

Iya, Len kuudere plus polos gitu.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

Iya, satu kamar, satu tempat tidur.

Kalau itu, mungkin nanti jika saatnya tiba!

Kangen 'ya? Kayaknya, aku kelamaan gak update 'ya?

Yang lainnya masih masa pengerjaan. Jika sudah selesai dan pulsa masih ada, pasti diupdate 'kok.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu 'ya! :D

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Iya! Anak-anak lainnya kayak pengen digiles aja!

Saya update 'kok! Maaf lama 'ya! :D

* * *

**Kagamine MiCha:**

Iya, mereka sangat kurang ajar!

Eh? Punya chain? OAO

Babu? Rin babunya?!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya!

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya 'ya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. **

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah di Tokyo. Semua siswa-siswi pun memanfaatkan hari libur itu untuk melepas penat dari kepadatan materi sekolah. Ada yang jalan-jalan dan ada juga yang kencan.

Tapi, Rin dan Len justru menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka di kantor polisi.

Len dan Rin memasuki kantor pusat kepolisian itu. Seperti biasa, beberapa staf di sana sempat menyapa keduanya dan dibalas dengan senyum simpul.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di tempat sel para tahanan. Kenapa mereka mau ke sel para tahanan? Menemui tahanan? Atau, Len kangen dengan situasi sel penjara?

Yang mereka lakukan di sana adalah untuk mengajak salah satu staf berambut biru laut yang bernama Shion Kaito untuk makan es krim bersama di salah satu kafe.

Tapi, mereka sama sekali tak melihat polisi berambut biru laut yang biasa menjaga sel para tahanan itu. Kemana dia?

"Kalian mencari siapa?"

Len dan Rin menoleh serempak ke asal suara. Yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung bernama Megurine Luka.

"Kaito-_san_. Kami mau mengajaknya makan es krim di kafe."

"Wah… Sayang sekali. Hari ini, Kaito cuti. Katanya, ia sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya."

"Maksudmu, Sakine-_san_?"

"Ya. Jika kalian tetap ingin menemuinya, kurasa ia ada di taman kota. Biasanya, ia kencan di sana."

"Terima kasih infonya, Luka-_san_."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luka. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menemui Kaito di taman.

Hanya sekedar menemui 'kok. Tak sampai mengganggu Kaito pacaran.

* * *

Len dan Rin hanya bisa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari pemuda berambut biru laut itu. Dan mereka menemukan pemuda yang sedang mereka cari itu.

Kaito terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan wanita berambut _brunette_ yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu.

Melihat situasi di antara Kaito dan kekasihnya, Len dan Rin memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di semak dekat Kaito dan kekasihnya yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Keduanya hanya bisa mendengarkan pertengkaran di antara Kaito dan kekasihnya itu. Kalau mereka ikut campur, itu 'kan bukan urusan mereka. Jadi, lebih baik jadi pendengar saja.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya pekerjaan saja! Bagaimana denganku? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Atau, kau sudah punya wanita lain?"

"Mei, harusnya kau tahu kalau pekerjaanku adalah sebagai penjaga sel. Dan itu harus kulakukan setiap hari. Hari ini saja, aku harus minta cuti pada Atasan."

"Benar 'kan? Yang kau pikirkan hanya pekerjaan saja! Kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Gah! Kalau begitu putus saja! Yang kubutuhkan adalah gadis yang bisa memahami pekerjaanku! Bukan gadis manja sepertimu!"

"_Fine_! Kita putus!"

Rin dan Len hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Ah, kisah asmara orang dewasa itu memang rumit. Bahkan, satu sama lain saja tak pernah mengerti. Contohnya, kasus Kaito ini. Yang cewek mau dimanja. Yang cowok sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Ah, rumit 'deh!

Rin dan Len benar-benar bersyukur, karena mereka masih pelajar. Jadi, belum terlibat dengan kisah serumit Kaito. Punya pacar saja belum.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"UWAAAA! Kita ketahuan!"

Kaito hanya bisa berkacak pinggang di depan semak tempat Rin dan Len bersembunyi. Oh ya, kekasih Kaito sudah pergi setelah mengatakan kata 'putus' itu.

"Kita mau makan es krim di kafe. Rencananya 'sih, mau ngajak Kaito-_san_."

Kaito tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Len.

* * *

Ah, setelah pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya, es krim adalah satu-satunya obat yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_nya.

Satu sendok es krim _vanilla_ berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Kaito. Mungkin, ini adalah sendok yang kesepuluh atau mungkin lebih? Yang pasti, Kaito sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk es krim.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa memakan es krim mereka dengan tenang. Toh, mereka tak secinta itu dengan es krim seperti Kaito.

"Oh ya, tadi Kaito-_san_ putus dari Sakine-_san_ 'ya?"

Oh Len, kau berhasil membuat Kaito memburuk lagi.

Tapi, Kaito hanya mengangguk singkat dengan seulas senyum. Toh, ia tak menyesal sudah putus dari wanita yang diketahuinya itu sangat mencintai sake.

"Begitulah. Setidaknya, aku sudah bebas!"

Rin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali memakan es krim jeruk miliknya. Len 'sih cuek aja, dia 'kan belum pernah mengalami yang seperti itu.

"Memang, Sakine-_san_ sangat manja 'ya?"

Kaito mengangguk singkat atas pertanyaan Rin.

"Tapi, wanita 'kan sangat suka dimanja."

"Tapi, Meiko ingin agar aku selalu menemaninya belanja dan membayarkannya. Sedangkan aku harus terus menjaga sel."

Rin terdiam. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang pekerjaan Kaito. Kaito 'kan satu-satunya staf yang menjaga sel dua puluh empat jam. Jadi, Kaito sangat sibuk akan hal itu.

"Wanita memang harus dimanja. Tapi, mereka juga harus mengerti tentang situasi kekasihnya."

Rin memajukan bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar komentar Len barusan. Len memang benar. Tapi, kenapa harus ia yang mengatakannya?

"Yah, biarlah. Mungkin, Meiko bukan untukku. Toh, aku mencari wanita yang pengertian akan pekerjaanku."

* * *

Rin, Len dan Kaito berjalan sejajar di pinggir pertokoan. Jalanan Tokyo sangat padat karena hari Minggu.

Rin sesekali melihat-lihat ke dalam etalase toko yang dilewatinya. Len dan Kaito 'sih sibuk ngomongin pekerjaan.

_BRUUUK_

"_Itai_!"

Rin dan Len hanya bisa saling pandang setelah Kaito sukses menabrak seorang gadis berambut _teal_ panjang dengan kacamata bingkai merah itu.

Entah ini kebetulan, atau Kaito memang sengaja menabrak gadis ini?

Yang pasti, Kaito hanya bisa meminta maaf dan membantu gadis itu untuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa sendiri 'kok."

"Tak apa. Lagipula, ini juga salahku."

Entah kenapa, Rin merasa kalau pertemuan Kaito dengan gadis itu seperti dalam drama-drama lebay yang sering ditontonnya. Bertabrakan, jatuh cinta, pacaran. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sudah sangat _mainstream_!

"Pertemuan klasik banget."

"Ya, pertemuannya sangat _mainstream_."

Komentar dari kedua pelajar dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ itu berhasil mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Kaito yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan _mainstream_?" tanya Kaito dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit.

"Yah… Bertabrakan, jatuh cinta, pendekatan dan pacaran. Benar-benar _mainstream_!" jawab Len acuh tak acuh.

"Kau…"

Gadis _teal_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kaito dan Len yang sedang adu mulut.

Rin pun menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membantu membawakan buku-buku gadis yang ditabrak Kaito itu. Daripada mendengarkan Len dan Kaito yang adu mulut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rin dengan senyum manis.

"Perpustakaan kota. Aku bekerja di sana," jawab gadis itu sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Rin lagi."

"Hatsune Miku. Kalau kau dan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku Kamine Rin. Yang berambut _honeyblonde_ itu Kagamine Len. Yang berambut _ocean blue_ itu Shion Kaito."

"Wah, kalau begitu ku panggil Rin saja 'ya! Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku merapikannya. Kau bisa menumpuk buku itu di atas buku yang kubawa."

Rin terlihat enggan menaruh buku yang di pegangnya ke atas buku yang dibawa Miku. Kalau ia menaruhnya, bisa-bisa pandangan Miku akan terhalang karena buku yang dibawanya sangat tinggi.

"Kubantu membawanya 'ya?" tawar Kaito dengan senyum manis.

"Eh? Tak usah, merepotkan. Aku bisa sendiri 'kok," tolak Miku halus.

"Terima saja susah amat 'sih."

Kaito hanya bisa memberi Len _deathglare_. Mantan tahanan yang satu ini sepertinya sangat suka berkata _frontal_ dan apa adanya. Benar-benar tipe polos.

"Kau mengganggu suasana 'tahu!"

Len hanya membalas ucapan Kaito dengan lidahnya yang dijulurkan.

* * *

Setibanya di perpustakaan kota, Miku langsung menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya di meja kerjanya. Ia 'kan penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Kaito pun ikut menaruh buku milik Miku yang dibawanya itu di meja kerja Miku. Sedangkan Rin dan Len berkeliling perpustakaan.

"Kalau mencari buku, kalian bisa menemukannya di sini. Di sini lengkap 'kok," ucap Miku dengan senyum manis yang sukses membuat Kaito yang berdiri di sebelahnya _blushing_.

"Koran tujuh tahun lalu juga ada 'ya?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat sebuah koran usang.

"Begitulah. Tapi, yang kusimpan dari koran tujuh tahun yang lalu hanya berita-berita besar yang terjadi saat itu," jelas Miku.

"Berarti, tentang pembunuhan orang tua yang dilakukan oleh seorang bocah tujuh tahun juga termasuk 'ya?"

Rin dan Kaito menelan ludah. Bagaimana tidak? Len menanyakannya dengan sebuah senyum yang tak mereka tahu artinya. Dan senyum itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Memang, kenapa dengan berita itu?"

Miku berjalan menghampiri Len dan ikut membaca koran yang sedang dipegang oleh bocah _honeyblonde_ itu. Berita dengan gambar seorang bocah berambut _honeyblonde_ sepundak berwajah manis yang tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak darah.

"M-Miku-_san_… S-sebaiknya, jangan membahas berita itu…" ujar Rin dengan khawatir.

"Aku setuju dengan Rin!" celetuk Kaito dengan ekspresi yang tak beda jauh dengan Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau membahas berita itu? Kalian tahu sesuatu tentang berita itu?" tanya Miku dengan penasaran.

Rin dan Kaito saling pandang satu sama lain. Lalu, keduanya menoleh ke arah Len yang masih sibuk membaca berita tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukannya dulu.

Sebenarnya, Rin dan Kaito sama sekali tak mau membahas tentang pembunuhan itu lagi. Tapi, Miku sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu.

"Bisa dibilang, aku penjaga sel bocah itu," ucap Kaito pelan.

Miku sedikit terperajat mendengar pernyataan Kaito barusan. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan, kalau Kaito adalah oknum kepolisian.

"Kau polisi?" tanya Miku dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

"Begitu 'lah," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaan bocah itu?" tanya Miku lagi dengan penasaran.

"Ia baik-baik saja 'kok," jawab Rin dengan wajah datar.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, dia perempuan atau lelaki?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Miku yang sedikit aneh, Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran itu dan menatap Miku dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Dia lelaki. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung. Bagaimana mungkin, Miku bisa mengira kalau pelakunya perempuan?

"Habis, di koran wajahnya terlihat manis. Jadi, kupikir ia perempuan," jawab Miku dengan wajah polos. Tanpa tahu, kalau Len sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Rin hanya bisa melirik sedikit ke arah Len yang masih memasang tampang aneh. Kaito 'sih cekikikkan mendengar alasan Miku.

"Rin, memangnya aku seperti perempuan?" tanya Len sambil berbisik ke Rin. Rin berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Menurutku, saat di koran kau terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi, kalau sekarang tidak 'kok," jawab Rin sejujurnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan Miku-_san_," balas Len dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Eh?! Beda 'kok!" kilah Rin dengan berteriak dan berhasil menarik perhatian Miku yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Miku-_san_, apa aku seperti perempuan?"

Kaito dan Rin langsung tepuk kening mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar pertanyaan Len yang mungkin terdengar aneh.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tadi kau bi-"

"Bukan apa-apa 'kok! Len hanya iseng menanyakannya!"

Len hanya bisa memandang aneh ke arah Kaito yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya barusan. Rin pun menghela nafas lega karena rahasia Len tetap aman.

"Oh ya, boleh aku tahu nama bocah itu? Mungkin, aku bisa mengunjungi selnya jika sedang senggang."

Len hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali membaca koran tujuh tahun lalu itu. Rin langsung memasang tampang horor dan mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Kaito 'sih hanya bisa cengengesan gak jelas mendengarnya. Padahal, ia sendiri bingung harus jawab apa.

"Sebenarnya, bocah itu sudah bebas beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Kaito dengan senyum gugup.

"Sudah bebas? Kalau begitu, aku minta namanya saja! Mungkin, nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Kaito kembali berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Kalau bisa, ia tak mau berbohong pada Miku. Tapi, ia harus jawab apa?!

"Namanya, Kagamine Len."

Rin dan Kaito langsung _headbang_ bersama setelah mendengar Len yang menjawab pertanyaan Miku dengan santainya. Sedangkan Miku, masih diam terpaku.

"B-berarti… k-kau…"

"Ya, aku orangnya."

"LEN _BAKA_!"

"Kenapa kalian mengataiku '_baka'_? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Miku-_san_ saja!"

Kaito dan Rin hanya bisa duduk lemas di lantai perpustakaan. Percuma berdebat dengan orang macam Len. Yang ada, amarah mereka akan meningkat.

Miku pun mulai memandang penuh curiga ke ketiga orang yang baru ditemuinya itu. Perlahan, ia menyeringai tipis seakan menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Boleh kalian sebutkan nama lengkap kalian lagi? Tadi, aku lupa," pinta Miku dengan _smiling_ yang manis.

"Aku Shion Kaito, yang ini Kamine Rin dan itu Kagamine Len," jelas Kaito yang ikutan _smiling_.

"Lalu, nama pembunuh itu siapa 'ya?" tanya Miku lagi dengan _smiling_ yang sama.

"Kagamine Len," jawab Kaito tanpa tahu trik Miku.

Aha! Miku sudah menemukan titik terang! Kaito sudah terjebak dengan ucapan Miku yang sebenarnya menjebak itu. Sepertinya, Kaito sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Rin langsung _headbang_ di tempat setelah mendengar percakapan konyol antara Miku dan Kaito itu. Meski yang dibodohi itu Kaito 'sih.

Len hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah sering melihat Kaito dibodohi selama ia ditahan dulu. Biasanya, Gakupo, Luka dan Rinto yang membodohi Kaito. Kaito memang mudah dibodohi.

"Berarti, bocah _honeyblonde_ itu mantan pembunuh itu 'ya?" tanya Miku lagi dengan _smiling_ yang sama.

"Ya, ia baru saja keluar beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Kaito dengan riangnya.

"BaKaito…"

Rin dan Len hanya bisa mengumpat tentang ejekkan mereka untuk polisi satu itu. Dan untungnya, Kaito sama sekali tak menggubris ejekkan kedua bocah _honeyblonde_ itu.

"Kaito-_san_!" panggil Rin dari belakang. Kaito menoleh ke arah Rin dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa, Rin? Kau menggangguku 'tahu!" protes Kaito yang merasa terganggu dengan panggilan Rin itu.

"Kau baru saja membocorkan identitas Len pada Miku-_san_! Apa kau tak sadar?!" tanya Rin dengan gaya yang mulai berlebihan.

"Eh? Masa? Dia 'kan cuma tanya nama kita," tanya Kaito bingung dengan tampang yang kelewat polos.

"Ya. Dan berikutnya, ia tanya tentang nama si pembunuh itu. Dan kau menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

Kaito terdiam sejenak mencoba mencerna ucapan Rin barusan. Ia pun mengingat kembali isi percakapannya dengan Miku beberapa saat lalu.

Dan ia hanya bisa menepuk keningnya saat mengingat isi percakapannya itu. Otaknya memang sedang lama koneknya, atau memang sudah dari dulu otaknya begitu?

"Bakaito."

Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah Len yang baru saja mengucapkan ejekkannya itu. Dan kali ini, Kaito langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakangnya. Dari dulu, ia paling benci dikatai 'BaKaito'.

"Len, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"BaKaito. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Oh tidak. Perang mulut akan kembali terjadi. Sepertinya, Len dan Kaito memang tidak cocok.

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sedangkan Miku masih memasang senyum manisnya saat melihat Len dan Kaito yang adu mulut itu. Padahal, itu bisa saja mengganggu ketenangan di perpustakaan kota itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh tahu alasan kau membunuh orang tuamu, Len?"

Len dan Kaito langsung diam dan menatap Miku yang baru saja kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ekspresi Len pun kembali berubah menjadi datar, seperti biasa. Meski pandangan matanya terlihat sendu.

Rin hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Pasalnya, ia tahu kalau Len tak mau menceritakan alasan membunuhnya pada orang lain. Yah, kalau padanya Len bisa terbuka, meski sedikit.

"Miku-_san_, Len tak mau menceritakannya," ucap Rin sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Miku hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu," tanya Miku bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang jelaskan cerita detailnya. Len pernah cerita padaku 'kok," tawar Rin dengan senyum simpul.

"Baiklah."

Rin dan Miku pun berjalan menjauhi posisi Len dan Kaito. Mungkin, mereka berdua ingin membicarakannya di tempat lain.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan setelah Rin dan Miku pergi. Setidaknya, ia tak perlu menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya itu lagi. Cukup sekali ia menceritakannya. Dan itu hanya pada Rin.

"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu 'ya?"

"Tentu saja. Itu benar-benar masa lalu paling kelam milikku. Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja cara membuat Miku-_san_ jatuh hati."

Kaito hanya bisa diam tak membalas ucapan Len. Ia benci jika sudah membahas soal wanita. Apalagi, yang membahasnya adalah Len yang sama sekali belum pernah berurusan dengan wanita, atau mungkin pernah?

"Kenapa harus Miku?" tanya Kaito bingung. Ia saja baru kenal dengan Miku beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kupikir, kalian sama. Sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak ada waktu untuk kekasih. Jadi, kalian cocok."

Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan Len yang cukup sederhana. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan Len ada benarnya 'sih.

"Miku-_san_ 'kan manis. Tinggal nyatakan perasaan saja. Benar-benar kisah klasik."

Kaito kembali _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Len. Beraninya seorang mantan pembunuh mengatai kisah cintanya sebuah kisah klasik. Tapi, memang klasik 'sih. Bertabrakan, kenalan, pendekatan, jatuh cinta, jadian dan menikah. Sangat klasik.

"Memang, Miku manis. Tapi, akan aneh kalau langsung menyatakan cinta 'kan? Lagipula, kau sendiri sama denganku 'kok."

Len menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu 'sama denganku'?"

"Yah, kau sendiri menyukai seorang gadis, tapi tak menyatakan perasaanmu. Kita sama."

"Memang, siapa gadis yang kusukai?"

Kaito memandang Len dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ia benar-benar kesulitan dalam menjelaskan hal ini pada Len yang masih polos soal percintaan.

"Len! Kaito-_san_!"

Kaito bersyukur dengan suara Rin yang memanggilnya. Itu berarti, ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Len yang cukup membuatnya bingung.

"Nah! Rin yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu! Aku ada urusan dengan Miku!" ucap Kaito cepat, lalu menarik Miku ke tampat lain dan meninggalkan Rin yang cengo dan Len yang masih terdiam.

"Len, memang kau bertanya apa pada Kaito-_san_?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kaito-_san_ bilang kalau aku menyukai seorang gadis. Aku hanya bertanya siapa gadis itu. Tapi, ia tak menjawabnya."

"Yang menyukai gadis itu 'kan kau! Bukan Kaito-_san_! Harusnya, kau tahu siapa gadis itu!"

"Rin, aku sama sekali tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan. Sungguh!"

Rin mendengus kesal. Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran kecil untuk dirinya, agar tidak berurusan dengan orang polos macam Len.

"Kau pasti merasakan sesuatu setiap dekat dengan orang lain. Dan perasaan yang muncul pada setiap orang yang kau dekati itu pasti berbeda. Dan perasaan yang kau rasakan saat dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai itu berbeda dengan perasaan setiap kau dekat dengan orang lain selain orang yang kau sukai itu," jelas Rin panjang lebar.

Len menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, seakan berpikir akan ucapan Rin barusan. Rin hanya bisa berharap agar Len mengerti maksud ucapannya barusan.

"Nyaman…"

Rin memandang aneh ke arah Len yang baru saja bergumam pelan dengan senyum lembut itu. Tumben sekali, seorang Kagamine Len yang biasanya datar tersenyum dengan lembut seperti itu.

Sepertinya, wajah Rin memanas setelah melihat senyum lembut Len barusan.

"Rasanya, nyaman setiap kali dekat dengan Rin. Entah kenapa, aku juga tak mau kau terluka. Aku ingin terus berada di sisi Rin."

Wajah Rin makin memanas setelah mendengar pengakuan Len yang secara tak langsung itu menyatakan perasaan. Meski, sepertinya Len tak menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin terus menjaga Rin apapun yang terjadi. Karena Rin, sudah berhasil membuatku berubah walau sedikit."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh! Chapter 5 selesai! Mungkin nanggung 'ya? Chapter depan penyelesaian chapter ini! Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Semoga memuaskan dan tak ada kesalahan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan bersedia meriview. m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan review!

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Hehehe… Adegan kisunya mungkin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi. Tergantung alur ceritanya. Tapi, tetep ada 'kok!

Iya, Kaito beruntung banget!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**ArisaKinoshita0:**

Yup! Len'nya kubuat polos dan Mikunya jadi kepo banget! X3

Iya, tapi bukan sekarang. Adegan itu mungkin setelah ada sebuah kejadian yang 'gimana gitu'. Tapi, saya akan tetap masukin adegan pas Len cemburu gitu.

Oke, saya update cepet! :D

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine:**

Konnichiwa mo!

Terkesan di otak? Wah, terima kasih pujiannya!

Kaito 'kan emang dasarnya baka. Iya, Len yang polos bikin greget!

Saya update cepet 'kok. Terima kasih sudah meriview! :)

* * *

**liveless-snow:**

Eh? Jarang liat Len yang keren? Emang biasanya, Len kayak gimana?

Jadi korban Rin dan kawan-kawan? Iya juga 'sih… Saya sendiri suka gimana gitu kalau ngeliat Len digituin…

Terima kasih atas review dan terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter ini! :)

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Emang Rin mau dimanja sama Len*plak.

Iya, Kaito'nya baka banget sampe bisa dibodohin sama Miku!

Terima kasih sudah meriview dan mengoreksi 'ya!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Suasana di perpustakaan kota masih sunyi. Di antara deretan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _ocean blue _dan seorang wanita berambut _teal_ panjang yang sedang mengintip sepasang remaja berambut _honeyblonde_ melalui celah-celah buku.

Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu hanya bisa menyeringai atas hasil rekamannya barusan. Ya, ia merekam setiap ucapan dari pemuda _honeyblonde_ dan gadis _honeyblonde_ yang sedang diawasi olehnya itu.

Gadis di samping pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan penasaran atas respon si gadis _honeyblonde_ atas ucapan pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu.

Masa muda yang menyenangkan…

"Sangat menyenangkan…"

Keduanya saling tatap setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut secara bersamaan. Manik _ocean blue_ itu bertemu dengan manik _teal_ milik gadis itu. Ronaan pun muncul di pipi masing-masing insan itu.

"Sepertinya… kita terlalu asyik melihat mereka 'ya?" tanya si gadis dengan ronaannya.

"Begitulah… jarang-jarang melihat Len menyatakan perasaan dengan _frontal_ seperti itu…" balas si pemuda yang disusul dengan tawa hambar.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya hanya kecanggungan antara keduanya. Kenapa keadaan bisa menjadi canggung begitu cepat?

* * *

"Len, kau sadar atas apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?"

Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit dan pandangan menyelidik. Pemuda di hadapannya itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Itu terlalu _frontal_."

Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung dengan komentar dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"_Frontal_ apanya? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Itu saja."

Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan matanya yang masih menyipit. Ia sangat tak mau berdebat dengan pemuda ini. Sifatnya yang terlalu polos adalah kendala utamanya.

"Daripada berdebat… Sepertinya ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita…"

"Eh?"

* * *

Miku dan Kaito masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, tanpa menyadari kalau Len dan Rin sudah mengetahui aksi menguping mereka.

Rin mengintip sedikit dari deretan rak buku untuk melihat situasi Kaito dan Miku, masih canggung. Ia harus segera mengubah suasana canggung itu. Dengan begitu, Kaito bisa menjalin hubungan lagi!

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu!"

Len hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat Rin yang berkata demikian dengan begitu semangatnya. Jujur saja, ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Rin.

"Maksudmu?"

Rin memandang Len dengan wajah datarnya. Ia lupa, kalau Len masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, apa ia akan melakukannya sendiri?

"Maksudku, kita harus membuat Kaito-_san_ dan Miku-_san_ pacaran!"

Len hanya angkat bahu saja. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Rin dan ia tak mau pusing.

Rin tersenyum lebar. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya?

* * *

Miku dan Kaito masih berada dalam situasi yang canggung. Kaito hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit karena suasana canggung yang ada. Kalau Miku 'sih menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya.

Keduanya masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing karena suasana canggung yang ada. Hingga-

_BRUUK_

"_Itai_!"

-Miku didorong dari belakang dan menabrak Kaito yang berdiri di depannya. Alhasil, Kaito langsung memeluk Miku agar keduanya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Rin sang pelaku hanya bisa nyengir lebar dan Len yang masih berwajah datar.

"Rin! Apa-apaan kau?!"

Tangan kanannya hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang berarti _'peace'_ dan sebuah cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kalian gerak lambat 'sih."

Kaito menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat mendengar ucapan Len yang datar tadi. Miku 'sih sibuk _blushing_ karena Kaito belum melepas pelukannya itu.

"Gerak lambat apaan?"

Rin dan Len saling pandang sejenak. Siapa sangka, kalau Kaito masih polos? Meski tak begitu polos 'sih.

"Gerak lambat dalam menyatakan perasaan. Polisi macam apa kau?"

Kaito _sweatdrop_. Apa hubungannya sebuah masalah dengan wanita, dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi?

"Kau sendiri gerak lambat!"

"Hah? Memang aku gerak lambat dalam apa?"

Kaito menepuk keningnya. Susahnya berkomunikasi dengan orang sepolos Len…

"Dalam masalah cewek, Len."

Sepertinya Kaito harus berterima kasih pada Rin karena sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaan Len tadi.

"A-ano… K-Kaito…"

Kaito menundukkan kepala sejenak dan menatap Miku bingung. Sementara Miku hanya berkomat-kamit dengan wajah _blushing_nya. Yah, butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Kaito sadar akan posisinya itu.

"Ekh… M-maaf! A-aku lupa!"

Rin mendengus kesal karena Kaito melepas pelukannya pada Miku. Padahal, lagi seru-serunya.

"Rin, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Hiyama-_sensei_ belum?"

Rin berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Besok ada pelajarannya. Sebaiknya, kita pulang sekarang. Soal hubungan Kaito-_san_ dan Miku-_san_, biar mereka berdua selesaikan sendiri saja."

* * *

Rin menghela nafas lega. Untung ia sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Kalau Len tidak mengingatkannya, mungkin ia sudah kena hukuman membersihkan gudang sekolah yang sangat besar dan penuh debu itu.

"Kasihan…"

Rin melirik ke arah Len yang baru saja bergumam pelan sambil melihat nasib teman-teman mereka yang kurang beruntung itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len yang mendapati Rin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Um… Kupikir, kau tak akan bisa kasihan pada orang lain," jawab Rin sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Aku masih manusia yang punya belas kasihan, Rin," balas Len diikuti dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Hehehe… Habis, kau masih bisa membunuh tanpa belas kasihan 'sih!" ucap Rin tak mau kalah.

"Itu 'kan kalau sedang bekerja, Rin," balas Len pelan.

"Berarti, kau _kuudere_ dan _Yandere_ 'ya?" tebak Rin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku gak _yandere_," ralat Len dengan datarnya.

Rin hanya memandang Len dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Sepertinya, Len lebih cocok disebut _kuudere_ daripada _Yandere_ 'deh. Soalnya, Len gak akan sembarangan membunuh orang hanya karena cemburu seperti _yandere_ kebanyakan 'kan?

"Daripada kau bengong sambil melihatku seperti itu, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas dari Hiyama-_sensei_ di papan, Rin."

Rin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Ia baru sadar, kalau dari tadi ia melamun sambil menatap Len. Ia pun segera menatap ke arah papan tulis dan mendapati sepuluh soal Matematika tertulis di sana. Parahnya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti pemecahan soal di depan itu. PR-nya saja ia kerjakan atas bantuan Len.

"Ano… Kau bisa jelaskan cara mengerjakannya padaku, Len?"

Len memandang Rin datar. Sedangkan Rin langsung keringat dingin. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak keringat dingin saat ditatap seperti itu oleh seseorang?

"…Kau harus lebih banyak latihan soal Matematika di rumah, Rin…"

* * *

Karena sekolah dibubarkan lebih cepat dari biasanya, Len dan Rin pun segera berjalan menuju kantor polisi pusat untuk menanyai hubungan Kaito dan Miku. Kemarin, mereka 'kan meninggalkan keduanya di perpustakaan kota tanpa pamit.

Seperti biasa, beberapa anggota polisi yang berpapasan dengan keduanya sempat menyapa dan menanyakan tentang sekolah keduanya. Ah, enaknya bisa akrab dengan polisi di kantor pusat.

"Wah, kalian baru pulang sekolah 'ya? Masih pakai seragam begitu~"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara, seorang wanita anggun dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya sedang menatap keduanya dengan mata yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Iya. Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat karena ada rapat dengan orang tua murid," ucap Len dengan datar, seperti biasa.

"Oh… Pasti soal protes itu 'ya?" tebak Luka dengan wajah yang mulai serius.

"Begitulah…"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menatap keduanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ya, kalian ke sini pasti ada perlu 'kan? Bukan sekedar untuk kencan atau berkunjung?~" tanya Luka dengan sedikit godaannya.

"K-kami tidak kencan 'kok! Kami hanya ingin bertemu Kaito-_san_!" ucap Rin cepat dengan ronaan di wajahnya.

"_Ara_… Wajah Rin merah!~" ucap Luka lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Rin hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Len 'sih hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan beberapa garis merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha~~ Kalian pasangan yang lucu! Kalau mau bertemu Kaito, ia ada di depan sel seperti biasa."

* * *

"Kaito-_san_."

Yang dipanggil pun segera tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel biru laut miliknya itu. Rupanya, polisi satu ini sedang menjaga sel sambil SMS-an dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukannya, kalian harusnya sekolah?!"

"Ada rapat mendadak dengan orang tua murid yang protes."

Kaito hanya bisa bergumam kesal karena kedatangan Rin dan Len yang mengganggu acara SMS-annya dengan orang di sebrang sana.

"Kaito-_san_ sedang SMS-an dengan siapa?" tanya Rin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel Kaito.

Kaito menarik ponselnya agar Rin tak bisa melihat nama si pengirim pesan singkat itu. Beberapa garis merah muncul di pipi Kaito dengan wajahnya yang terlihat agak _tsun-tsun_.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa!" ucap Kaito sedikit membentak.

"Pasti Miku-_san_."

Kaito menatap Len dengan wajah horor. Kenapa tebakan Len selalu tepat? Apa ia memiliki indra keenam? Ah, lupakan soal pemikiran Kaito barusan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah jadian?! Wuaahh~ Selamat 'ya!~"

Rin langsung saja menyalami Kaito dengan wajah riang dan senang. Ia ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan Kaito, Kaito 'kan sudah dianggapnya kakak. Yang disalami hanya bisa _blushing_.

Selama Kaito sibuk disalami oleh Rin, ponsel biru laut miliknya sudah berada di tangan Len. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Len segera membuka kotak pesan di ponsel Kaito. Dan semua isi kotak pesannya dari Miku.

"Kaito-_kun_ jangan lupa makan 'ya! Nanti kalau kau sakit, aku sedih 'loh! Lalu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Kesehatanmu lebih penting! Ingat, jangan terlalu sering berjaga saat malam kalau kau sudah tak kuat membuka mata, itu bisa membuatmu masuk angin! Lalu, jangan lupakan janji kita untuk kencan hari Minggu nanti!"

Rin dan Kaito hanya bisa melongo melihat Len yang baru saja membacakan salah satu isi pesan singkat dari Miku. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah, begitupun dengan Rin. Ia tak menyangka kalau pertemuan singkat Kaito dan Miku bisa langsung menumbuhkan rasa suka pada keduanya.

"Len! Kenapa kau buka pesannya!"

Kaito segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Len. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya membuka pesannya," tanya Len sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Itu pesan pribadi dari Miku-_chan_! Pokoknya, kau tak boleh seenaknya membuka pesan dari Miku-_chan_!" ucap Kaito dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa gak boleh? Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu…" tanya Len lagi dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Len, pesan dari Miku-_san_ sangat berharga untuk Kaito-_san_. Jadi, jangan sembarangan membukanya. Terlebih, mereka sudah pacaran. Itu privasi 'tahu!" ucap Rin mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Memangnya begitu 'ya?" tanya Len lagi, sepertinya ia masih belum paham.

"Makanya, punya pacar! Jadi, kau bisa mengerti!" ucap Kaito seenaknya.

Rin hanya menyumpahi Kaito yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Len hanya memandang datar Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Memangnya, siapa yang mau dengan mantan tahanan sepertiku?" tanya Len lagi.

"Ya ampun… Kau kan cukup tampan. Jadi, pasti banyak yang mau denganmu! Kalau tak mau bingung, kenapa kau tidak jadian dengan Rin saja?" ucap Kaito cuek.

"…BaKaito…"

Len menatap Rin sejenak. Yang ditatap hanya sibuk menyumpah serapahi ucapan Kaito yang blak-blakkan. Kaito sendiri sudah sibuk SMS-an dengan Miku tercintanya.

"Memangnya, Rin mau?"

"Hah? Mau apa?"

"Gak jadi."

Kaito cekikikkan sendiri saat mendengar perbincangan singkat antara Rin dan Len. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau Len akan terlibat hubungan yang cukup rumit dengan putri tunggal Komandannya .

"Jangan ketawa. BaKaito."

Kaito mendelik ke arah Len yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah datarnya.

"Diam kau, BaKagamine."

"Kau yang diam, BaKaito."

Rin hanya bisa melihat adu mulut di antara keduanya dengan tampang _sweatdrop_. Ini 'kan sudah biasa.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Gakupo yang sedang membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Sepertinya, ia cukup sibuk hari ini.

"Gakupo-_san_, tolong lerai mereka 'dong," pinta Rin pada Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat.

Gakupo melihat ke arah jari Rin menunjuk. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat Len dan Kaito yang sibuk mengatai satu sama lain.

"Len, daripada ribut dengan Kaito, lebih baik kau ke ruangan Rinto-_sama_. Ia bilang ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu dan Rin."

Len menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Gakupo, begitupun dengan Rin yang mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu, ia wanita."

Rin menelan ludahnya. Apa Ayahnya berniat untuk menikah lagi? Tapi, bukannya Rinto tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan seorang wanita.

* * *

Rin mengetuk pelan pintu putih itu. Setelah mendengar suara Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya masuk, ia pun segera membukanya dan masuk diikuti oleh Len di belakangnya.

Len melihat dari belakang sesosok gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan gaya _ponytail_ sepunggung tengah duduk di kursi di depan Rinto. Pasti itu orangnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Ayah?" tanya Rin agak ketus.

"Begini, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan-"

"Aku tak mau punya Ibu baru," sela Rin cepat.

"Rin, dengarkan penjelasan Ayah…" ucap Rinto pelan dengan helaan nafas.

"Tapi-"

"Itu Ibumu, Rin."

Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang memandang wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ sepunggung itu dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"itu Ibumu. Kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan?" tanya Len sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Rin.

"Tapi, kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Insting," jawab Len cepat.

"Insting yang bagus, Len!" puji Rinto dengan senyum lebar. Len hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali menatap wanita di depannya dengan datar.

"Aku permisi."

Karena Len tak mau mengganggu acara keluarga Rin, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan mencari Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka. Ada yang ingin disampaikannya pada ketiga orang itu.

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan ketiga polisi yang tengah mengobrol di depan sel para tahanan. Ia pun segera menghampiri ketiganya dengan tenang.

"Luka-_san_, Gakupo-_san_, Kaito-_san_."

Yang dipanggil langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap orang yang baru saja memanggil mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau dipanggil Rinto-_sama_?" tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu acara keluarga mereka. Lagipula, aku tak mau terlalu dekat dengan wanita itu," jawab Len tenang.

"Maksudmu, wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ sepunggung itu?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Ya, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan wanita itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luka dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut bingung.

"Aku rasa, aku pernah menemui wanita itu sebelumnya."

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Kaito yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Tak juga. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali."

"Di mana?" tanya ketiga polisi itu penasaran.

"Di rumahku… Saat tengah malam…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Chapter-chapter berikutnya akan mulai mengangkat konflik baru lagi! Semoga konflik kali ini gak terlalu banyak gorenya, jadi gak perlu saya ganti ratenya. Sekian chapter kali ini, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan bersedia meriview. m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7

Balasan review!

* * *

**Hime-chan:**

Hahahaha~ Saya yang buat ficnya aja gak dapet PJ dari mereka…

Iya, dere'nya udah mulai muncul!

Waw, kisunya pake pajak?

Thank's for review! :)

* * *

**xkagaminex:**

Menggantung 'ya? Pacaran? Kayaknya kecepetan 'deh. Soalnya, ceritanya masih panjang.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya!

* * *

**Namikaze Kyoko:**

Soal itu, di chapter ini dibahas 'kok!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

* * *

**Alfianonymous22:**

Thank's for your review! :D

* * *

**Kagamine MiCha:**

Saya update 'kok! Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :)

* * *

**Shiroi Karen:**

Itu dibahas di chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D

* * *

**Lyn Ed:**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya!

Saya emang sengaja buat Len jadi polos biar ada gregetnya dikit!

Yup, kisah Kaito dan Miku udah pasaran banget. Dan mainstream!

Terima kasih atas fav dan reviewnya! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Semua makhluk hidup pun mulai mencari tempat berlindung dari hujan yang mulai membesar. Angin malam yang berhembus pun berhembus makin kencang disertai hujan, hingga situasi tersebut mirip dengan hujan badai.

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Kedua matanya dipejamkannya seerat-eratnya. Kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk menutupi kedua telinganya.

Bocah itu bukannya takut dengan petir yang mulai menyambar-nyambar dari langit malam. Tapi, suara desahan dari seorang wanita yang berada di lantai bawahlah yang tak ingin didengarnya.

Hari itu, Ibunya tak akan pulang karena harus bekerja lembur. Ditambah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, Ibunya pasti tak akan pulang malam itu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan suara keras dan diikuti oleh suara tawa seorang wanita dan pria. Tentunya, bocah itu segera membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi, ia segera menutup pintunya kembali setelah melihat Ayahnya yang sedang tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil merangkul seorang wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang tak dikenal.

Dan berikutnya, suara desahan menggoda 'lah yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Jujur saja, ia benci mendengar suara itu. Dan ia tak pernah mau membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kedua orang di lantai bawah itu.

Ia sudah tahu, kalau Ayahnya sama sekali tak mengakuinya sebagai anak. Ayahnya hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan amarah saat Ayahnya sedang kalah dalam berjudi.

Ia juga pernah dengar, kalau Ayahnya menyebut kelahirannya hanya karena kecelakaan. Tapi, ia benar-benar belum paham akan arti dari 'kecelakan' yang disebutkan oleh Ayahnya itu.

Yang pasti, ia tak pernah menyayangi pria yang tak pernah menghargai hasil kerja keras Ibunya itu. Ia benci pria itu!

* * *

"Jadi, kau anak di luar nikah?"

"Anggaplah begitu. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya saat Gakupo-_san_ membahas soal maraknya _free sex_ di kalangan pelajar."

Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito saling tatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya, ini salah satu penyebab sikap Len menjadi sangat dingin pada orang-orang. Sebuah trauma masa lalu yang sangat pahit.

"Jadi… kau menduga kalau wanita yang dibawa pria itu saat tengah malam adalah wanita yang dibawa oleh Rinto-_sama_?" tanya Luka hati-hati. Len mengangguk singkat.

"Ini memang hanya dugaanku. Tapi, bau parfum yang digunakan oleh wanita itu dengan wanita yang dibawa Rinto-_sama_ memiliki wangi yang sama," ucap Len dengan matanya yang memandang ke arah lain seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang parfum? Bagaimana kau bisa mencium bau parfum wanita yang dibawa oleh pria itu kalau kau berada di lantai dua?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kalian tahu? Aku paling benci dengan parfum atau wewangian apapun itu. Lalu, parfum yang digunakan oleh wanita itu sangat menyengat. Meskipun aku berada dalam jarak yang jauh dengannya, aku tetap bisa menciumnya karena wanginya yang menyengat itu," jelas Len panjang lebar.

"Tapi Len, kau bilang kalau wanita itu Ibu Rin 'kan? Berarti, ia istri Rinto-_sama_ 'kan?" tanya Gakupo dengan tampangnya yang mulai serius dengan masalah ini.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku sempat menebaknya seperti itu. Dan Rinto-_sama_ bilang kalau tebakanku benar. Mungkin, saat wanita itu datang ke rumahku, ia sedang kabur dari rumahnya atau semacamnya. Aku tak mau tahu dan tak mau peduli soal itu," ucap Len dengan matanya yang kembali menatap ke bawah.

"Apa kau akan menceritakan ini ke Rin?" tanya Luka yang sepertinya khawatir soal Rin. Rin bisa saja terguncang setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Len 'kan? Terlebih, Rin belum pernah bertemu dengan Ibunya selama ini.

"Tidak. Rin bisa terguncang kalau aku memberitahunya. Lagipula, ia tak akan percaya dengan kata-kataku," jawab Len dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menceritakannya ke Rinto-_sama_?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak. Rinto-_sama_ tak akan mempercayaiku. Ia hanya akan menganggapku pembual," jawab Len singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap wanita itu?" tanya Gakupo dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Untuk saat ini, tak ada. Tapi, kalau wanita itu berani berbuat sesuatu pada Rin atau Rinto-_sama_, aku tak akan tinggal diam…"

* * *

Jam pelajaran kembali berlangsung dengan khidmat. Beberapa siswa ada yang memperhatikan guru menjelaskan, namun ada juga yang memilih tidur saat pelajaran.

Rin sendiri lebih memilih untuk memandang ke arah jendela kelas. Memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Ibunya.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa Ibunya datang ke sekolah? Hari ini 'kan tak ada rapat para orang tua.

Len yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Rin hanya bisa ikut memperhatikan ke arah jendela. Dan matanya berubah menajam saat tahu siapa yang diperhatikan Rin.

"Len, hari ini kita pulang lewat belakang sekolah saja."

Len memandang Rin dengan bingung. Ia kira, Rin akan lebih memilih pulang dengan Ibunya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk…"

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di belakang halaman sekolah dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ini semua keinginan Rin. Jadi, mereka terpaksa pulang lewat belakang sekolah untuk menghindari Ibu Rin.

Rin pun segera menaiki motor perpaduan antara hitam dan kuning itu. Bisa dibilang, ini pemberian Ayahnya, agar ia dan Len bisa kembali ke apartemen tanpa harus capek-capek jalan kaki.

"Rin, sebaiknya, kau turun dulu."

Rin mengernyit bingung. Ia yang duduk di belakang pun segera melongokkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Len. Dan ia mendapati puluhan pria berbaju hitam lengkap sedang berdiri di depan motornya dengan senjata lengkap.

Sejak kapan mereka di sana?

"L-Len… i-ini…"

"Pokoknya, kau turun dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Kau harus terus berada di belakang punggungku. Tutup matamu. Mengerti?"

Rin hanya bisa menurut saja, daripada nyawanya melayang hanya karena tak menuruti perkataan Len. Ia tak mau mati konyol hanya karena pria-pria tak jelas yang berada di hadapannya itu!

Rin pun segera turun dari motor yang tadi dinaikinya, begitupun dengan Len. Entah persiapan atau apa, Len langsung mengeluarkan sebuah _katana_ dan _shotgun_ dari tas sekolahnya. Pantas saja, tasnya sangat berat.

"L-Len… kau dapat itu dari mana?"

"Um… Persiapan. Aku sudah mengira kalau akan ada kejadian ini. Kau'kan sedang diincar oleh para tahanan yang kabur atau penjahat lainnya."

Rin hanya menelan ludahnya saat mendengar penjelasan Len. Sepertinya, Len tak bisa dianggap remeh dalam intuisi. Yah, intuisi Len cukup tajam.

"Rin, jangan lepaskan kemeja seragamku. Pokoknya, tutup matamu dan jangan bergerak."

Rin mengangguk pelan . Kedua matanya pun segera ditutup serapat-rapatnya saat mulai mendengar suara derap langkah disertai teriakan yang diyakininya adalah suara para pria berbaju hitam lengkap itu.

Rin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Len. Matanya pun ditutupnya makin erat. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Len yang terus menyerang tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Pasti Len sibuk menahan serangan para pria itu.

Suara sabetan pedang dan cipratan darah bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Ia juga bisa mendengar teriakan para pria itu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak mendengar teriakan Len di antara semua teriakan yang ditangkap telinganya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga Rin tak mendengar teriakan sama sekali. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau gerakan Len terhenti. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Len sudah menang?

"L-Len… A-ada apa…?"

"Mereka sudah kalah. Tapi, sebaiknya kau tetap tutup matamu."

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau membuatmu takut hanya karena melihat darah, Rin."

"L-lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Diam saja, aku akan menaikkanmu ke atas motor. Jadi, jangan berontak."

Rin mengangguk pelan. Tak lama setelah ia mengangguk, ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya diangkat dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan didudukkan di atas motor.

"Jangan buka matamu sampai motornya jalan."

Rin kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Saat mesin motornya mulai menyala, tangannya pun mulai menggenggam erat ujung seragam Len, setidaknya itu menurut Rin. Karena matanya masih ditutup dengan rapat.

Dan setelah itu, motornya pun mulai melaju secara perlahan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolahnya.

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam tanpa bintang. Rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi. Bulan pun tertutup awan hitam. Sungguh malam yang cukup mencekam.

Kalau boleh jujur, Rin sangat takut sendirian kalau gelap. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah punya teman sekamar 'kan? Setidaknya, suasana malam itu tak akan begitu mengerikan.

Rin duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil berpikir mengenai kejadian siang tadi. Di mana ia dan Len dihadang oleh beberapa pria berbaju hitam lengkap dengan senjata. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ibunya yang berada di gerbang sekolah tadi?

"Mikirin apa?"

Rin menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Len yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Wajar saja 'sih, dari tadi ia 'kan hanya duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu… apa kau tahu hubungan antara Ibuku dengan pria berbaju hitam tadi siang?"

Entah hanya perasaan Rin saja, atau memang benar, wajah Len langsung terlihat pucat meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Len, kalau kau tahu sesuatu, beritahu aku."

"Maaf Rin, aku tak bisa."

Rin mendengus. Rupanya, Len tahu sesuatu tentang Ibunya dan sama sekali tak mau memberitahukannya? Ayolah, Rin akan memaksa Len kalau Len tetap tak mau memberitahunya.

"Beritahu aku, sekarang."

"Rin, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Rin bergumam tak jelas dengan tampang sebalnya. Ini pertama kalinya Len menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Biasanya, Len 'kan akan menurutinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

Len hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja sebagai respon singkat dari ucapan Rin. Rin sendiri langsung tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa yang bisa membuat Len buka mulut 'ya?

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat sebuah ide gila masuk dalam pikirannya. Mungkin, idenya akan berhasil. Tapi,…

"Kau mikirin apa, hah?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata yang menyipit. Apa Len tahu yang dipikirkannya 'ya?

Rin menelan ludahnya. Pipinya memerah untuk sejenak. Sepertinya, ia harus melakukan ide gilanya itu agar mendapat informasi dari Len.

Dengan kebulatan tekadnya, Rin pun segera memegang kedua sisi wajah Len dan langsung menariknya secara nekad. Dan ia pun mencium Len selama beberapa detik.

Setelah Rin melepas ciumannya, Len langsung memandang Rin horor dengan sebelah matanya yang menyipit. Rin sendiri langsung menunduk dengan wajah merah dan mulai bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau nekad, Rin.."

"A-aku tahu! S-sekarang beritahu aku!"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tak akan memberitahumu."

"Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Rin yang mulai depresi. Masa idenya itu tak berhasil?

"Nanti, kau memberitahu Rinto-_sama_. Aku tak mau dikira pembohong olehmu ataupun Rinto-_sama_ hanya karena fakta ini."

Rin melongo. Ia pikir, sebuah alasan yang sangat penting. Ternyata, hanya alasan yang biasa dipakai saat seseorang berbohong.

"Aku tak akan menganggapmu pembohong, jadi beritahu aku 'ya?" pinta Rin dengan wajah memohonnya.

"Tapi…"

"_Onegai_!~"

Len menghela nafas. Ia paling tak bisa mengelak jika sudah melihat Rin yang memohon itu, jadi…

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…"

"YAAAY!"

* * *

Kini, Rin dan Len hanya bisa saling terdiam. Rin masih merenungi cerita Len barusan. Sedangkan Len sibuk membolak-balik tumpukkan kertas yang sudah disatukan dengan penjepit kertas itu.

"Jadi… Ibuku pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Ayahmu…"

"Entah. Aku belum pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu 'sih."

Rin _sweatdrop_. Memang 'sih, tadi Len bilangnya 'mendengar suara desahan', bukan 'melakukan 'itu' di lantai bawah'. Sebenarnya, Len tahu gak 'sih, apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya dengan Ibunya itu?

"Memang, kau pikir mereka melakukan apa?"

"Entah. Yang pasti, aku mendengar suara desahan yang cukup keras."

Rin mengangguk sesaat.

_Nidaime shumei haya mitsuki banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari._

_Kokoro de hito hana shaka shema shoto._

_Nari agari masu gekokujou._

Rin segera mengambil ponselnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari orang di sebrang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_…"

Rin bangkit dari posisinya dan segera berjalan menuju pojok kamar apartemennya. Pasti yang menelpon orang penting, pikir Len saat melihat Rin yang jongkok di pojokkan sambil telponan itu.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit hingga Rin memutus sambungan telpon dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya itu. Lalu, Rin langsung menoleh ke belakangnya, tepat ke arah Len yang memandangnya datar.

"Ini penting, Len."

"Ada apa?"

"ibuku akan ke sini. Malam ini."

* * *

Pintu kamar apartemen Rin diketuk secara perlahan oleh wanita bersurai _honeyblonde_ dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Entah senyum tulus, atau sebuah seringai.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu apartemen dibuka dan menunjukkan sesosok gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya, Rin.

"Ayo masuk, _Kaa-san_," sambut Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

Wanita bernama Lenka itu pun langsung memasuki apartemen Rin dengan manik _sapphire_nya yang terus melihat ke berbagai sudut kamar.

"Nah, _Kaa-san_ mau minum apa? Aku akan buatkan," tawar Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, tak usah. Jadi merepotkan. _Kaa-san_ hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Oh ya, pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu di mana?"

"Len sedang ke luar untuk membeli minuman dan buah," jawab Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan sebuah seringai terukir manis di bibir wanita paruh baya itu.

"Berarti… aku bisa membunuhmu 'kan…?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Lenka langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin dan memposisikannya di depan jendela apartemennya. Lenka langsung tertawa dengan sadisnya karena tak mendapat perlawanan sama sekali dari Rin.

"Apa ada pesan terakhir, Rin?"

Rin tak menjawab. Karena Rin tak menjawabnya, Lenka langsung mendorong tubuh Rin hingga terdorong keluar dari jendela.

Lenka kembali menyeringai lebar saat melihat tubuh Rin yang sudah berada di bawah. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau membunuh Rin akan semudah ini.

Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar apartemen Rin.

"Rencana berjalan lancar~"

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda denganku!"

Rinto menggebrak meja kerjanya saat mendengar laporan dari Lenka. Sedangkan Lenka hanya bisa menahan tangisannya saat melapor.

"Len tak mungkin membunuh Rin!"

"T-tapi… aku melihatnya sendiri! Pemuda itu yang mendorong Rin hingga jatuh dari jendela apartemennya…"

Rinto hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mengira, kalau Len akan membunuh putrinya dengan cara begitu.

Sedangkan Lenka hanya menyeringai kecil karena rencananya untuk menyulut kemarahan Rinto berhasil.

"Panggil Len ke ruanganku, sekarang!"

* * *

Sekarang, Len sudah berada di ruangan Rinto. Hanya berdua. Lenka izin keluar karena ada urusan. Len masih memasang wajah datarnya meski ia sudah bisa menebak alasan kenapa ia dipanggil.

"Jadi, apa benar kau yang mendorong putriku dari kamar apartemennya?"

Len tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan manik matanya yang memandang tak fokus. Ia sendiri bingung harus jawab apa. Kalau bilang 'ya', ia bisa dipenjara lagi. Kalau bilang 'tidak', Rinto tak akan mempercayainya.

Belum sempat Len berkata apa-apa, pintu ruangan Rinto sudah diketuk secara perlahan dari luar. Entah siapa yang mengetuk, yang pasti Len sangat bersyukur dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ yang sedang memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia pun segera berdiri di hadapan Rinto dan berdehem sejenak.

"Tim forensik sudah memeriksa mayat Rin. Dan di baju Rin tak ditemukan sidik jari Len sama sekali," lapor Kaito yang sukses membuat Rinto menatap Len dengan matanya yang terbelalak kaget.

"Kau yakin? Tak mungkin tak ada sidik jari Len kalau benar ia yang mendorong putriku. Kecuali, ia menggunakan sarung tangan saat mendorong…"

"Sebenarnya, di kaus Rin hanya ada dua sidik jari. Yang satu punya Rin dan…"

"Dan siapa?" tanya Rinto yang kali ini benar-benar serius dan kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak.

"Istri anda, Lenka."

Manik mata Rinto kembali terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. Jika benar Lenka yang melakukannya, berarti ia sudah memberikan laporan palsu tadi. Tapi, kenapa Lenka melakukannya?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rinto sekali lagi dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Yah… sebenarnya, saya tak begitu tahu pemilik sidik jari yang satu lagi. Tapi, Len memintaku untuk mencocokkannya dengan sidik jari Istri anda. Dan hasilnya cocok," jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

Rinto menoleh sejenak ke arah Len yang masih menoleh ke arah lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Len memiliki satu keistimewaan sejak dulu. Intuisi yang dimilikinya bisa dibilang selalu tepat. Jadi, ada kemungkinan Len tahu sesuatu.

"Kau boleh keluar. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan Len."

* * *

Suasana hening yang berada di ruangan Rinto benar-benar menambah tegang di antara keduanya. Len hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menunggu respon dari Rinto. Toh, ia sudah menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya soal Lenka.

Rinto bangkit dari posisinya sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan ke samping Len dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak cerita dari awal?" tanya Rinto sedikit kesal. Jika Len cerita lebih awal, Rin tak akan mati 'kan?

"Kupikir, anda tak akan percaya walau saya menceritakannya," jawab Len dengan tampangnya yang masih datar-datar saja.

Empat sudut siku muncul di sudut kepala Rinto. Sepertinya, Len jadi sedikit menyebalkan dalam kasus ini. Tapi, Len juga bisa berguna dalam kasus ini.

"Anda mau memberi saya tugas?" tebak Len dengan tampang datarnya. Oh Len, kenapa wajahmu benar-benar lempeng tanpa ekspresi?

"Ya, begitulah. Dan ini adalah tugas yang kubebaskan untukmu. Jadi, terserah padamu ingin membunuhnya atau tidak. Aku tak peduli."

Len hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan hormat.

"Akan saya laksanakan sebaik-baiknya, Rinto-_sama_."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yatta! Chapter 7 selesai! Chapter depan mungkin sedikit gore. Tapi, gak sampai rate M 'kok. Soalnya, aku gak mau sampai fic ini berubah rate. Oke, sekian fic kali ini. Semoga puas akan chapter kali ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meriview hingga saat ini. m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 8

Kali ini saya update cepet. Sepertinya, para reader kaget pas bagian Rin'nya mati 'ya? Untuk kali ini, saya gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi, saya berterima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Jadi, mari kita langsung mulai!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hembusan nafas berat meluncur dari bibirnya saat memikirkan apa yang direncanakan oleh temannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan sekarang, ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih karena dikira sudah meninggal. Bagus!

Ia memutar bola mata _sapphire_ miliknya karena malas. Dari pagi, ia sudah berada di sini karena dikira sudah meninggal saat didorong oleh Ibunya dari jendela kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga itu. Tapi, yang didorong 'kan bukan dia…

"Apa tulang punggungnya gak patah 'ya?"

Ia menunduk sejenak untuk memikirkan nasib temannya, Len, yang semalam ddidorong itu. Tapi, kayaknya orangnya baik-baik saja 'tuh.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Kagami Rin berhasil lolos dari kematian karena teman sekamarnya, Len, yang mau bertukar posisi semalam. Jadi, yang didorong dari lantai tiga itu bukan dirinya. Tapi Len yang memakai pakaiannya. Tapi, apa segitu miripnya hingga Ibunya tak menyadari perbedaan itu?

"Apa segitu miripnya 'ya?"

* * *

Rinto membuka pelan pintu putih yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kesehatan' itu. Kaito bilang, putrinya ada di sana. Jujur saja, saat mendengar penjelasan dari Len ia merasa menyesal karena kurang menjaga Rin. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga ingin menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya pada Len. Karena keadaan kali ini cukup rumit.

Ia mulai menyibakkan tirai putih yang menutupi tempat tidur putrinya berada. Dan betapa terkejutnya Rinto saat melihat putrinya sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan gaya berpikir dan kaki yang disilangkan.

Ini mimpi 'ya?

"R-Rin…?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan senyum aneh dan matanya yang terlihat terkejut. Padahal, Len memintanya untuk tetap berpura-pura mati. Tapi, ketahuan juga oleh Ayahnya. _Good job!_

"Ahaha_… T-Tou-san_…"

"Kau masih hidup?!" tanya Rinto yang langsung memegang kedua bahu Rin dan mengguncangkannya dengan cukup keras.

"Tentu saja! _Tou-san_ pikir, aku setan apa?" tanya Rin balik dengan sedikit emosi. Pasti Len tak menjelaskan rencananya itu pada Ayahnya.

"T-tapi… bukannya kau…"

"Yang didorong _Kaa-san_ itu Len. Bukan aku," ucap Rin santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"K-kok' bisa… L-Lenka bilang…"

"Ini rencana Len…"

* * *

Malam tanpa bintang dan suara rintik hujan yang membentur aspal menjadi musik yang menenangkan setiap orang yang mungkin sedang bimbang. Tapi, suasana yang ada di kamar apartemen Rin menjadi sedikit menegang saat mendengar ucapan Rin barusan.

"Jadi, Ibumu akan datang?" tanya Len dengan wajah santai dan datarnya yang biasa.

Rin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Len menunduk sebentar dan berpikir tentang cara agar Rin tetap aman.

"Kau ada rencana 'gak? Aku gak mau ketemu Ibuku dulu untuk saat ini," ucap Rin sedikit memohon. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin sejenak.

"Ada 'sih. Tapi, aku gak yakin kau setuju."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya sebelah dengan matanya yang menyipit. Untuk situasi kali ini, ia pasti akan menerima semua ide yang diberikan. Meskipun itu ide gila sekalipun.

"Kita tukeran baju," ucap Len dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan membuat Rin melongo. Secara perlahan, pipi putih Rin mulai memerah dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik turun.

"J-jangan bercanda!" Len hanya menghela nafas. Sudah diduga, Rin pasti menolak idenya itu.

"Terserah 'sih. Tapi, aku gak tanggung kalau misalnya kau tewas di tangannya." Rin terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi dan bulu romanya yang meremang. Kata-kata Len kali ini benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Y-ya udah 'deh…" Rin hanya bisa menurut saja kali ini. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia rela 'deh tukeran baju dengan Len.

Setelah mendengar jawaban setuju dari Rin, Len langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membuka kaus yang tadi dipakainya, istilahnya telanjang dada. Rin 'sih cuma menanggapinya dengan gumaman saja. Toh, Len sering buka baju saat malam 'kok.

"Buka kausmu." Rin menganga dengan wajah merahnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Buka kausmu. Kalau tidak begini, akan susah tahu."

"A-aku tak mau! A-aku 'kan perempuan!"

Len menghela nafas. Sepertinya, Rin masih saja sempat memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu disaat segenting ini. Padahal, ia aja gak kepikiran.

"Ya sudah, kau ganti baju di kamar mandi sekarang," ucap Len disertai helaan nafas.

"Terus, aku pakai baju siapa kalau bajuku kau yang pakai?" tanya Rin dengan wajah curiga yang disertai ronaan itu.

"Bajuku. Oh ya, aku juga pinjam celana pendekmu." Rin kembali menganga. Masa' mau minjam celana pendek alias _hotpants_ miliknya? Yang benar saja!

"S-serius?!" pekik Rin dengan lebaynya. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi.

"Sebaiknya cepat, Rin. Nanti Ibumu keburu datang."

* * *

"Intinya, kalian tukeran baju?" tanya Rinto dengan pandangan menyipit dan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

"I-iya…" jawab Rin yang justru mirip lirihan.

"Lalu, kenapa gak ada sidik jari Len di kausmu? Kalau kalian tukeran, seharusnya ada sidik jari Len saat ia memakainya 'kan?" tanya Rinto yang mulai tertarik dengan ide Len ini.

"Umh… I-itu…"

* * *

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Rin yang menguncir _ponytail_ rambutnya dan memakai pakaian Len. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai berjalan menuju Len yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"I-ini kausnya." Rin menyodorkan kaus yang tadi dipakainya itu ke arah Len. Tapi, Len justru menatapnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Rin kembali memandangnya heran.

"Rin, pakaikan itu."

Tangan Rin mulai gemetar saat mendengar perintah Len kali ini. Ayolah, perempuan mana yang tak gemetar saat diminta memakaikan pakaian pada seorang lelaki?

"T-tapi-"

"Kalau aku memakainya sendiri, nanti ada sidik jariku di sana. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dan mengharuskan menggunakan pemeriksaan sidik jari pada kausmu, aku bisa ikut terseret kalau sidik jariku ditemukan," jelas Len dengan serius.

Ada benarnya juga 'sih. Rin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saja. Setidaknya, nyawanya aman.

Setelah selesai memakaikan kausnya pada Len. Rin memandang Len sejenak dari atas sampai bawah. Mirip dirinya 'sih. Tapi, masih terlihat seperti lelaki karena rambutnya masih dikuncir. Jadi, dandanin dikit 'deh.

"Len, rambutnya aku ubah 'ya?" pinta Rin dengan wajah memohonnya.

Len hanya menghela nafas dan mulai duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja rias. Untuk kali ini, ia pasrah saja. Toh, ia memang masih terlihat seperti lelaki karena rambutnya itu.

Rin mulai melepas ikat rambut Len. Lalu, melepas bagian sebelah kiri yang diikat kepang dan menyisirnya secara perlahan. Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk ukuran lelaki, hampir melewati bahu. Rin merapikan poni Len ke arah kanan dan menjepitnya dengan dua jepit putih miliknya. Dan terakhir, memasnag pita putih miliknya!

"Selesai!" Rin langsung melihat hasilnya dengan teliti. Sekarang, Len benar-benar mirip perempuan. Yah, meski wajahnya masih _stoic_ seperti biasa. Sepertinya, kata-kata Miku kalau Len itu _shota_ benar 'deh.

* * *

"Begitulah!~"

Rinto melongo saat mendengar Rin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan riang. Maksudnya, Len memakai pita, _hotpants_ dan berlaku seperti perempuan? Len yang seperti mayat hidup itu? Oh ayolah, Rinto benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya!

"D-dan Ibumu sama sekali tak menyadari keganjilan apapun?" tanya Rinto dengan senyum aneh. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Mungkin, karena Len berakting dengan cukup baik. Soalnya, Len tersenyum saat itu, gak sedingin biasanya," jelas Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Rinto berpikir sejenak dan mencoba membayangkannya. Hasilnya, gak terlalu buruk 'sih. Pada dasarnya, wajah Len memang mirip Rin, jadi akan agak susah membedakan jika keduanya didandani sedemikian rupa. Len yang berwajah mirip cewek dan Rin yang berdada rata. Entah kebetulan atau apa…

Oh ya, ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada Rin. Yah, meskipun akan sedikit sulit menjelaskannya…

* * *

Bunyi pedang yang saling membentur satu sama lain dan bunyi letupan senjata api sudah meredam sejak Len berhasil menembak kaki kiri wanita di hadapannya, Lenka.

Len mulai berjalan menuju Lenka dan berhenti di hadapannya. Mata _sapphire_ Len mulai memandang ke arah Lenka yang kini sedang berusaha bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya itu. Padahal, ia sudah mendapat beberapa tebasan dan tembakan dari Len.

"Kenapa… kau tak… membunuhku…?" tanya Lenka yang mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Len yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Aku tak mau membunuh lagi. Lagipula, aku tak ada hak untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang."

Lenka terdiam. Nafasnya masih memburu karena tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak saat melawan Len barusan. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sempat meremehkan bocah di hadapannya itu.

"Itu… bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya 'kan?" tanya Lenka dengan senyum miring dan pandangan tajam. Len tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Senyum simpul langsung terulas di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Begitulah. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tak jahat atau semacamnya. Lagipula, saat itu kau tak melakukan apapun dengan Ayahku 'kan?" tebak Len dengan senyum simpul dan alisnya yang bertaut. Ekspresinya seperti menyesal.

Lenka terkejut sejenak, sebelum mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sesuai perkiraan… Hasil penemuan Ibumu akhirnya sama sekali tak berefek padamu…" gumam Lenka pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Len yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Hening melanda untuk beberapa saat, sebelum pintu dari ruangan putih itu terbuka. Dari sana, Rin yang membukanya langsung berlari menuju Len dan Lenka yang berada di tengah ruangan yang dihiasi oleh cipratan darah.

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan dari Rin langsung mendarat di pipi kanan Len saat Rin tiba di tempatnya. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Rin. Ekspresi Len sendiri tak bisa ditebak karena sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi poni panjangnya. Lenka dan Rinto yang baru datang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terkejut. Siapa sangka kalau Rin akan menampar Len seperti itu?

"…Rin…"

Rin menoleh sejenak ke arah Lenka. Ia pun mulai berjongkok dan bergumam maaf untuk Ibunya itu. Mungkin, ini karena cerita dari Rinto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rinto menepuk pundak Len pelan karena Len belum berkata apapun sejak Rin menamparnya itu. Entah apa yang dirasakan Len saat itu.

"Len, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik anda urus dulu luka Lenka-_san_. Aku membuat lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Beberapa tembakan yang didapatnya juga tidak mengenai organ vital. Jadi, akan lebih baik diurus sekarang sebelum lukanya mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari itu," ucap Len yang langsung memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang _shotgun_ dan _katana_.

* * *

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Len segera memasukinya, lalu menutupnya secara perlahan. Langkah kakinya sedikit terdengar di ruangan serba putih yang kini bergema suara tawa dari beberapa orang itu. Sebenarnya, Len sama sekali tak mau mengganggu acara keluarga Rin. Tapi, ia dipanggil Rinto tadi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan tirai putih yang menjadi tempat istirahat Lenka. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai melangkah kembali dan menyibakkan tirai putih itu. Tiga orang yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Len dengan sedikit kaget.

"Maaf, mengganggu."

"Tak apa, masuklah. Ada yang harus kau ketahui," ucap Lenka tenang dengan senyum simpul. Tangan kanannya menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya sebagai isyarat agar Len mendekat.

Len mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Ia pun mulai melangkah mendekati Lenka dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Lenka tadi. Ia sedikit segan 'sih. Tapi, turuti saja 'deh.

"Kalau Leon dan Lily melihatmu yang sekarang, kuyakin mereka akan bangga padamu," gumam Lenka pelan sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Len. Len hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Len dengan suara kecil.

"Mereka berdua masih hidup." Len langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Rin yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang baginya tak mungkin itu.

Rin menyodorkan sebuah jeruk yang sudah dibuka ke depan Len. Len mengernyit bingung. Rin hanya membuka mulutnya, tanda kalau Len harus membuka mulutnya. Setelah itu, Rin pun langsung memasukkan jeruk itu ke dalam mulut Len. Rinto dan Lenka hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil menahan tawa.

"Itu tanda terima kasih karena sudah mau bertukar posisi denganku."

Len hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah jeruk yang baru dimasukkan oleh Rin itu. Setelah itu, Len langsung memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah Lenka.

"Apa yang dibilang Rin benar?" tanya Len setelah ia selesai menelan jeruk itu. Lenka tersenyum simpul dengan kedua matanya yang dikatupkan.

"Tentu saja. Mereka ada di rumah lamamu 'kok."

"Lalu…kenapa kalian bilang kalau mereka ditemukan tewas jika mereka berdua masih hidup?" tanya Len dengan kedua alisnya yang ditautkan dan matanya yang memandang Lenka serius.

"Itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari pemerintah," jawab Lenka dengan _smiling_. Len mengerutkan keningnya dan menggembungkan pipinya sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa pemerintah mengincar mereka?" tanya Len lagi dengan matanya yang menyelidik.

"Supaya kau tak diincar," balas Lenka dengan _smiling_ yang sama. Len hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya dengan sedikit menudukkan kapalanya. Apa alasan dirinya diincar?

"Kenapa aku diincar?"

"Karena kemampuan intuisi milikmu yang kelewat batas. Meskipun kemampuanmu yang sekarang baru setengahnya karena penelitian Lily," jelas Rinto sambil mengambil jeruk yang dikupas Rin dan memakannya. Rin hanya bisa men_deathglare _kelakuan Ayahnya itu.

"Jelaskan situasinya padaku, sekarang."

* * *

Len masih tertegun dengan wajahnya yang menunduk dan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Sekarang, ia begitu menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya tujuh tahun lalu itu. Setidaknya, setelah ia mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya dari Rinto dan Lenka.

Bisa dibilang, Ibunya, Lily, adalah seorang ilmuan pemerintah yang cukup dipercaya oleh pemerintah. Sedangkan Ayahnya, Leon, adalah seorang perwira kepolisian yang memiliki kelebihan dalam intuisinya. Mereka berdua memiliki anak dan itu adalah Len. Yang ternyata memiliki intuisi yang sama dengan Leon, walau yang dimiliki Len masih jauh dari yang dimiliki Leon.

Keduanya tahu, kalau Len pasti diincar oleh pemerintah karena intuisi yang dimilikinya. Len diincar karena dianggap berbahaya bagi pemerintah. Karena hal itulah, Leon membuat kesepakatan dengan Lily untuk membuat dirinya dibenci oleh putranya sendiri. Setidaknya ia sudah mengatur skenarionya, termasuk skenario terburuknya.

Setiap malam saat jam seluruh pekerja sudah kembali ke rumah, Lily masih berada di ruang kerjanya sambil terus melakukan penelitian. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan apa yang diinginkannya kali ini. Ia ingin mengurangi kemampuan intuisi Len dengan hasil penemuannya. Setidaknya, kemampuan itu harus berkurang setengahnya agar pihak pemerintah tidak mencurigai putranya itu.

Saat Len berumur dua tahun, Lily dan Leon membuat sebuah rencana yang mengikutsertakan Lenka dan Rinto. Ya, mereka butuh bantuan dari teman lama mereka ini. Jadi, Leon terus akan membuat dirinya terlihat 'buruk' di hadapan putranya dan akan bersandiwara dengan Lily. Jika waktunya tiba, ia akan melakukan sebuah pembunuhan yang tentunya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Intinya, mereka harus bisa membuat Len berada di tangan Rinto tanpa membawa kecurigaan dari pemerintah.

Dan pada malam itu, Leon dan Lily sudah memutuskan kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Keduanya melakukan sebuah pertengkaran yang dilakukan dengan suara kencang yang disengaja. Setelah itu, Lily membalurkan saus yang sengaja dibelinya cukup banyak pada tubuhnya. Leon sendiri hanya membalurkan pisau dapur yang dibawanya dengan saus.

Rencana berjalan lancar hingga Leon sampai di kamar Len. Tapi Len yang memukul Leon dengan pemukul _baseball_ adalah sesuatu yang diluar rencana. Untungnya, Leon hanya mengalami kritis, tak sampai meninggal.

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Len secara perlahan. Ia harus segera menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang. Ia paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tak akan menyangka kalau situasinya akan serumit ini hanya karena kemampuannya.

"Nah, apa kau mau menemui mereka?"

Len menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Lenka dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut. Bisa dibilang, ia bimbang. Ia ingin menemui keduanya dan meminta maaf, terutama pada Ayahnya yang sudah dipukulnya tujuh tahun lalu. Lagipula, ia juga kangen dengan keduanya. Tapi, ia masih merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya dan masih segan untuk menemui keduanya.

"Kita temui mereka sekarang saja!"

Tunggu. Kenapa Rin yang menjawab pertanyaan Lenka? Lenka terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Len langsung berdecih pelan mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Rin mau ketemu mertua 'ya?"

Pertanyaan jahil Rinto sukses membuat wajah Rin memerah, sangat merah. Padahal, tujuan ia menjawab begitu bukan itu. Tapi, karena ia ingin melihat rupa kedua orang tua Len. Itu saja.

"Bukan begitu!"

Rinto dan Lenka langsung tertawa saat mendengar Rin mengelak dengan wajah merah. Ah, wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat manis. Len hanya bisa melenguh pelan. Apa itu berarti, ia kan segera bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya setelah tujuh tahun tak bertemu?

Rinto bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai menggendong Lenka ala _bridal style_. Lenka 'kan sedang memulihkan tubuhnya dari luka yang didapatnya dari Len. Meski ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan 'sih. Anggap saja tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami yang baik.

Len dan Rin hanya bisa menatap perlakuan Rinto dengan mata menyipit dan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Baiklah, semuanya naik ke mobil!"

* * *

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Len. Rin hanya bisa melihatnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan di depan. Sekarang, mereka berada di halaman rumah lama Len.

Lenka segera menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu rumah. Len hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Lenka mendorong pintu pelan setelah memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali. Lenka meminta Leon dan Lily tidak membuat suara, karena itulah tak ada balasan dari dalam rumah.

Keempatnya pun memasuki rumah yang kurang terawat dari luar itu. Len berada di paling belakang, ia memang sengaja berjalan di belakang. Pintu pun ditutup oleh Len yang masuk terakhir.

Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, hentakkan sepatu terdengar dari arah tangga. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan melebar. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut _honeyblonde_ sepunggung dengan iris _sapphire_ dan senyum manis di wajahnya. Jangan-jangan…

Rin menoleh ke belakangnya dan menatap Len sejenak. Sejak memasuki rumah itu, Len sama sekali belum berbicara ataupun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Lenka! Sepertinya, kau bawa banyak tamu 'ya!" sambut wanita itu dengan ramah. Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan sambil memeluk wanita itu seperti biasa. Yah, teman lama.

Rin memandang keakraban Ibunya dan wanita itu dalam diam. Sedangkan Rinto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Begitulah! Yah, meskipun aku masih belum bisa bergerak banyak karena luka-luka ini 'sih!" ucap Lenka dengan cengiran lebar sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang diperban akibat luka yang didapatnya dari Len.

"He?! Kau bisa terluka juga 'ya? Kupikir, kau cukup hebat dalam menggunakan pedang dan senjata api!" ucap Lily tak percaya saat melihat luka-luka yang didapat teman lamanya itu. Lenka tertawa pelan.

"Ini ulah anakmu," ucap Lenka dengan senyum miring sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Len yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lily langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar siapa yang membuat temannya itu terluka.

"Eh? Yang benar? Masa' perkembangannya sepesat itu?" tanya Lily tak percaya. Lenka kembali tertawa pelan dengan senyum misterius.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang tamu saja. Oh ya, mana Leon?" tanya Lenka sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke segala sudut rumahnya.

"Ah, ia sedang membuat minuman di dapur. Sepertinya, intuisi miliknya masih bekerja cukup baik. Meskipun tak sepeka dulu 'sih… " jawab Lily dengan senyum canggung. "Ayo, ke ruang tamu. Leon bisa menyusul nanti."

* * *

Di sinilah mereka, di ruang tamu dengan dua sofa besar yang berhadapan, dua sofa kecil yang berhadapan di sisi lainnya dan satu meja yang berada di tengah-tengah antara keempat sofa itu. Lenka, Rinto dan Rin duduk di salah satu sofa besar itu dengan Leon dan Lily yang duduk di seberang mereka, Len 'sih lebih memilih duduk di sofa kecil itu.

Leon dan Lily 'sih sibuk mengobrol dengan Rinto dan Lenka yang sepertinya sudah lama tak bertemu itu. Kalau Rin, sibuk memperhatikan Len yang sedari tadi terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat suram. Kok' suram 'sih?

"Rin perhatiin siapa 'hayo?~"

Rin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Ibunya yang terdengar jahil di telinganya. Ia langsung memandang Ibunya dengan wajah kesal yang dihiasi semburat merah. Masa' ketahuan perhatiin cowok 'sih?!

"Wah… Ini putrimu 'ya? Sudah besar 'ya!" ucap pria paruh baya yang duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum. Rin yakin, itu pasti Leon, ayah Len. Rin hanya bisa menanggapi ucapannya dengan senyum canggung saja. Toh, ia masih kepikiran Len yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil menunduk itu.

"Yup! Ini putriku! Dan sepertinya, ia tertarik dengan Len!~" goda Rinto sambil merangkul Rin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil bergumam tak jelas dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, kau kenal Len 'ya?" tanya Lily yang sepertinya ikut tertarik dengan topik kali ini.

"Er… B-begitulah…" jawab Rin yang justru mirip gumaman dengan gugup. Matanya masih saja melirik sedikit ke arah Len yang sepertinya masih sibuk sendiri itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Leon dengan senyum lembut ke arah Rin. Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar.

"Kenapa tak tanya pada Len langsung? Dia 'kan ada di sini…"

Mata Leon dan Lily langsung membulat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rin barusan. Keduanya saling tatap sejenak sebelum sama-sama menoleh ke arah Len yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu. Sepertinya, Len sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Rinto dan yang lainnya.

"…Len…"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hampir klimaks! Sepertinya, chapter kali ini cukup panjang 'ya? Soalnya saya ngetiknya lagi semangat 'sih! Oke, sampai di sini chapter kali ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meriview!


	9. Chapter 9

Sepertinya, alurnya jadi rada ngebingungin 'ya? Kalau ada yang bingung boleh tanya 'kok. Nanti saya bisa balas lewat PM. Saya sendiri jadi bingung bagaimana balas semua reviewnya. Tapi intinya, saya berterima kasih untuk para reader yang bersedia mereview dan membaca fic saya. Oke, sekarang kita langsung mulai saja 'ya! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Suasana di ruang itu langsung menjadi hening seketika. Semua pandangan tertuju pada pemuda _honeyblonde_ yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak menyimak apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh sekitarnya barusan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Karena merasa ada yang janggal dengan suasana hening itu, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati semuanya menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia hanya bisa mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan maksud pandangan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

Rin menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar polos dari Len. Sedangkan sepasang suami istri yang berada di hadapan Rin hanya bisa saling pandang sambil sedikit berbisik satu sama lain.

"Len, ada yang ingin kau katakan pada kedua orang tuamu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Wajar saja jika ia gugup, sudah tujuh tahun ia tak bertemu orang tuanya karena ia mengira keduanya sudah meninggal malam itu.

"…Maaf… atas kejadian malam itu…"

Len berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Lily dan Leon yang hanya bisa memandangnya kaget. Siapa sangka kalau Len akan meminta maaf sambil membungkuk?

"Len kau berlebihan. Kami sudah memaafkanmu dari lama 'kok. Tak usah dipikirkan," ucap Lily lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Len pelan.

"…Tapi… aku…"

"Kemarilah."

Leon menarik pergelangan tangan Len dan membuatnya duduk di antara dirinya dan Lily. Sudah lama ketiganya tidak berkumpul sebagai keluarga seperti ini 'kan? Jadi, maklumi saja perbuatan Leon itu.

"Kau yang membuat Lenka terluka?" tanya Lily dengan wajah serius. Len mengangguk pelan dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa.

"Mantan perwira kepolisian dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah berumur empat belas tahun. Ini pasti akan menjadi berita yang menarik di surat kabar!" ucap Leon dengan senyum lebar sambil merangkul Len yang sepertinya masih canggung dengan suasana itu.

"Cih! Kau mengejekku? Mau duel?" tantang Lenka dengan wajah kesal dan senyum menantang.

"Maaf saja, aku tak sudi melawanmu. Kau 'kan selalu kalah dariku!" balas Leon dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Empat sudut siku muncul di sudut kepala Lenka yang sudah naik pitam atas ejekkan Leon barusan. Rin hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Ibunya sedikit. _Aura dark_ yang dikeluarkan Ibunya itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Ngomong-ngomong, Rin jadi teringat sesuatu tentang apa yang diceritakan Len padanya.

"Soal desahan. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan malam itu?" tanya Rin yang membuat Ibunya dan Leon menatapnya secara serempak.

"Desahan? Desahan apa?" tanya Leon dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Itu 'loh! Yang didengar Len malam-malam! Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang… err… 'kotor' 'kan?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya susah menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya itu.

Lenka dan Leon saling tatap sejenak sebelum mulai tertawa dengan kencang. Rin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah cengo.

"Memangnya, Len cerita kalau kami melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Leon dengan senyum miring. Rin menggaruk pelipisnya sejenak.

"Um… Tidak 'sih. Ia hanya bilang, kalau ia mendengar suara desahan. Itu saja."

"Itu bagian rencana, Rin."

Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang meminum teh yang berada di cangkirnya. Alisnya berkerut bingung, begitupun Lily, Leon, Lenka dan Rinto yang baru saja mendengar ucapan Len itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Rin dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Insting."

Jawaban singkat dari Len itu membuat mereka semua saling pandang satu sama lain. Kenapa Len bisa menjawab itu dengan mudahnya? Ditambah, ia bilang kalau ia mengetahuinya berdasarkan insting?

"Penelitianku gagal…" Lily langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah suram.

"Penelitian apa, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Len dengan tampang bingung, tangannya sibuk mengupas buah pisang yang tersedia di atas meja.

Lily menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan suram. Yang dimaksudnya dengan 'penelitian gagal' itu 'kan Len sendiri.

"Penelitian untuk mengurangi kemampuan otak seseorang. Yah, meskipun hasilnya gagal total 'sih…" ucap Rinto sambil menggedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa gagal?" tanya Len sambil memasukkan buah pisang yang sudah dibuka itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lily menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karena tebakanmu tadi benar," jawab Leon sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Tadi 'kan ia berdiri karena bersiap duel dengan Lenka.

"Memangnya, Len pikir _Tou-san_ ngapain waktu itu?" tanya Leon sambil memandang anaknya yang sibuk dengan buah di depannya itu. Len membalas tatapan Ayahnya itu dengan pandangan datar yang sedikit membuat Leon jengkel.

"Gak tau. Aku cuma gak suka dengar suaranya aja," jawab Len dengan tampang polos yang membuat yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau kau gak suka dengar suara kayak gitu, gimana nanti melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Rinto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Rin langsung men_deathglare_ Ayahnya.

"Memangnya, 'itu' itu apa?" Rin langsung masang tampang horor. Pertanyaan Len barusan termasuk pertanyaan menjebak. Leon dan Rinto menyeringai. Lily dan Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saja.

"Maksudnya-"

"UWAAAAA!~"

Leon langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar Rin berteriak dengan lengkingannya. Dan semua yang ada di sana langsung menutup telinga masing-masing, kecuali Len yang sudah biasa mendengar lengkingan itu tiap pagi.

"Rin, lengkinganmu itu bisa buat orang pingsan 'tahu. Lagipula, kenapa kau teriak 'sih?" tanya Len sedikit kesal. Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi!" jawab Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah marah.

"Kok' gitu?" tanya Len yang gak terima. Pertanyaannya 'kan belum dijawab.

"Pokoknya jangan! Lagipula, siapa 'sih yang mulai membicarakan ini?!" tanya Rin emosi, yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Kau yang mulai, Rin."

Rin melongo. Lalu langsung salah tingkah sendiri diikuti tawa kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat tingkah Rin, kecuali Len yang hanya tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya, ia sudah bisa tersenyum simpul dan tak sedingin dulu 'kan?

"Oh ya, kalau Lenka-_san_ tak jahat, kenapa ia mendorong Rin dari kamar apartemen?" tanya Len yang teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Yang kudorong itu bukan Rin 'kan?" tanya Lenka dengan mata menyipit dan mulut yang membentuk mulut kucing. Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Iya 'sih… Tapi, alasannya?"

"Karena aku yakin, kalau Rin tak akan mati walau kudorong dari lantai tiga," ucap Lenka semangat. Rinto men_deathglare_ Lenka.

"Dasar! Kenapa tak beritahu perubahan rencana padaku? Aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar Len mendorong Rin 'tahu!" pekik Rinto dengan emosi meluap-luap. Lenka hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Rin 'sih cuek dengan jeruk yang ia ambil dari tumpukkan buah yang disajikan di atas meja.

"Habis, aku ingin melihat kemampuan Len sampai sejauh mana. Jadi, aku menyusun rencana agar aku bisa dihadapkan dengannya. Sejujurnya, Len yang bertukar pakaian dengan Rin itu di luar rencanaku 'sih," ucap Lenka santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Rinto bergumam tak jelas saat mendengar penjelasan Lenka. Len 'sih hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pisangnya. Leon dan Lily hanya mencoba mencerna apa yang dibicarakan oleh Len tadi.

_TING TONG_

Mereka langsung memandang ke arah pintu rumah saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Len langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Dan Len mendapati ketiga polisi yang paling dikenalnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah lamanya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Len?" tanya si Biru alias Kaito dengan tampang bodoh.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kalian ada di rumah lamaku?" tanya Len balik dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kami disuruh Rinto-_sama_ ke sini. Kami sendiri gak tau mau ngapain ke sini," jawab si Ungu alias Gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lalu, itu apa?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk ke dua buah kardus panjang yang dibawa oleh si Merah muda alias Luka.

"Ini-"

"Len, siapa yang datang?"

Suara Leon dari dalam rumah membuat Luka menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat ketiganya membelalakkan matanya.

"T-tadi…" Sebuah ekspresi aneh langsung terlihat jelas di wajah Luka dan kedua temannya itu. Len hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Ayo masuk," ajak Len sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi.

Ketiganya pun masuk dan Len menutup pintu. Len membawa ketiganya ke ruang tamu, di mana yang lainnya sedang menuggunya.

Langkah ketiga polisi itu langsung berhenti saat tiba di ruang tamu. Len kambali menatap mereka bingung sambil duduk di tempatnya semula.

Mulut ketiga polisi itu mulai terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"…Leon-_sama_…"

Sepertinya Len mulai mengerti maksud pandangan aneh yang diperlihatkan oleh ketiga polisi itu dari tadi. Pasti mereka bertiga kenal dengan Ayahnya.

"Ah, kalian. Lama tak bertemu 'ya!" ucap Leon santai tanpa mempedulikan ekpresi ketiga polisi yang tengah melongo itu.

"K-kenapa anda ada di sini? B-bukannya anda sedang ke luar kota 'ya?" tanya Luka dengan senyum aneh. Kedua rekannya mengangguk dan meminta jawaban dari Leon yang sibuk menyesap tehnya.

"Kapan aku bilang ke luar kota? dari dulu aku selalu di sini 'kok," ucap Leon dengan senyum lebar.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bisa kenal Leon-_san_?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Leon yang kembali sibuk dengan tehnya.

"Karena _Tou-san_ adalah Komandan sebelum Rinto-_sama_."

Mereka semua langsung menatap Len yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi yang dipandang hanya bisa menatap balik dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Len?" tanya Rin dengan tampang aneh.

"Asal jawab. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Jawabanmu benar." Leon mengusap puncak kepala Len, sedangkan Lily kembali pundung.

"A-ano… Len, apa maksudmu memanggil Leon-_sama_ dengan panggilan _'Tou-san'_?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum aneh.

"Ah, aku belum cerita 'ya? Len itu putraku!" jawab Leon dengan riang sambil merangkul Len yang masih sibuk memakan pisang yang baru dibukanya.

Ketiga polisi itu langsung menganga yang membuat Rinto, Lenka, Rin dan Lily tertawa tertahan melihat ekpresi ketiganya itu.

"T-tapi… bukannya orang tua Len sudah…"

"Mereka masih hidup. Mereka membohongiku selama tujuh tahun ini," ucap Len memotong ucapan Kaito barusan dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Ayahnya yang tak terima dengan perkataan Len itu.

"Aku akan jelaskan situasinya nanti. Sekarang, mana barang itu? Kalian membawanya 'kan?" tanya Leon yang membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Kami membawanya 'kok. Ini." Luka maju ke depan dengan dua kardus panjang yang semula dibawanya. Ia pun meletakkan dua kardus panjang itu di atas meja.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk. Masih ada dua sofa kosong di sini," ucap Lily mempersilahkan dengan senyum manisnya.

Gakupo dan Luka pun duduk di satu sofa yang sama, sedangkan Kaito duduk di sofa di seberang Luka dan Gakupo.

"Jadi, ini apa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk dua kardus panjang yang berada di atas meja. Semuanya langsung memandang ke arah Len yang masih memakan pisang, kecuali Luka, Kaito dan Gakupo yang tak tahu soal kemampuan Len itu.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Len dengan wajah kesal karena terusik dengan pandangan mereka.

"Habis, biasanya kau menebak berdasarkan intuisimu itu," jawab Rin datar. Len mengernyit.

"Aku tak tertarik," jawab Len singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan pisangnya.

Leon menghela nafas pelan dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia pun mengelus puncak kepala Len pelan dan membuat Len memandangnya heran.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Yah, mungkin tak sebanding dengan penderitaanmu selama ini… Setidaknya, ini yang bisa aku dan Lily berikan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini."

Len memandang dua kardus itu sambil mengunyah pisang yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya itu. Setelah ia menelan pisangnya, ia pun mulai mengangkat salah satu kardus itu ke pangkuannya.

Setelah ia membuka kardus itu, ia pun mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalamnya. Kaito yang melihat benda apa yang berada di dalamnya, langsung memandang benda itu dengan pandangan berbinar dan wajah penuh bahagia.

_Magnum Sniper_

Len memandang Kaito sejenak. Begitupun dengan semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya Kaito menampilkan wajah ketertarikan yang sangat pada benda yang tengah dipegang oleh Len itu.

"Kaito-_san _mau lihat?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat senjata itu. Kaito mengangguk semangat dengan linangan air mata.

Len pun menyerahkan senapan panjang itu pada Kaito dan Kaito langsung memeluk senjata itu dengan linangan air mata. Leon melongo dan menatap putranya dengan pandangan mata meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sering lihat Kaito-_san_ melihat senjata itu di majalah. Kaito-_san_ sangat menginginkannya, tapi sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya di toko senjata. Jadi, begitulah," jelas Len sesingkat-singkatnya.

Setelah menjelaskan itu, Len langsung mengambil kardus satu lagi dan mulai membukanya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Leon.

Setelah kotak terbuka, Len langsung mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalamnya. Dan sukses membuat Gakupo yang tadinya sibuk berbincang dengan Luka, langsung menatapnya dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o' dan mata yang berbinar.

Pedang Hitam.

Pedang satu ini termasuk pedang yang langka karena seluruh bagian mata pedang berwarna hitam pekat yang terdapat ukiran api berwarna perak pada bagian mata pedangnya.

Gakupo langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan saat melihat Len mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Luka langsung memandangnya dengan jijik. Leon memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Kaito 'sih cuek dengan _Magnum Sniper_ yang dipeluknya.

Len langsung menyodorkan pedang hitam yang sudah disarungkan itu pada Gakupo dan langsung diambil oleh Gakupo dengan cepat.

Leon kembali memandang Len meminta penjelasan.

"Gakupo-_san_ juga sama dengan Kaito-_san_."

Leon menghela nafas berat. Anaknya terlalu polos untuk kali ini.

* * *

"Operasi?!"

Rinto menutup telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan Rin yang hampir membuatnya tuli dalam sekejap. Lenka hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar reaksi dari putrinya itu.

"O-operasi apa? L-Len 'kan tak sakit!"

Rinto menghela nafas. Lenka tersenyum penuh makna.

"Untuk mengangkat 'hasil penelitian Lily' yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu. Toh, hasil penelitian itu sama sekali tak berguna."

Rin terdiam. Len akan dioperasi setelah mengikuti kelulusan SMP'nya. Dan kemungkinan besar akan mengalami koma dalam waktu panjang. Itu berarti, ia akan sendirian lagi seperti dulu.

"Ada dua kemungkinan dalam hasil operasi ini."

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Ayahnya dengan penuh minat.

"Kemungkinan pertama, Len akan selamat dengan kembali seperti Len yang biasa."

Rin semakin tegang saat Rinto menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah menduga, pasti kemungkinan kedua adalah yang terburuk.

"Kemungkinan kedua, Len akan meninggal atau mengalami cacat mental."

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir pada hari senin pagi tengah berlangsung dengan khidmat. Dengan seenaknya, Rin menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Len 'sih cuek memperhatikan pelajaran dibandingkan Rin.

Rin sendiri masih sedikit _shock_ saat mendengar kemungkinan kedua hasil operasi yang akan dialami Len nanti. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Ia tak mau kemungkinan kedua terjadi.

Len mengguncangkan bahu Rin pelan untuk menyadarkannya ke kenyataan. Pasalnya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu tanpa Rin sadari. Kelas pun sudah mulai kosong secara perlahan.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu. Len hanya bisa memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Rin selesu ini. Biasanya, ia langsung semangat saat mendengar bunyi bel pulang.

"Rin, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Len pelan. Rin menggeleng pelan dengan wajahnya yang masih selesu sebelumnya.

"Oh ya Rin, sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah lamaku. Kurasa, Rinto-_sama_ dan Lenka-_san_ ada di sana."

Rin memandang Len bingung. Kenapa Len langsung meminta ke sana? Bukannya ke apartemennya? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya pada yang lainnya?

* * *

Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Rin datang ke sana. Rin memandang Len dengan bingung. Tapi, yang dipandang justru sibuk dengan pisang yang disajikan oleh Lily.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Rinto membuka suara. Rin hanya menunjuk ke arah Len.

"Hari sabtu nanti ada acara sekolah," jawab Len setelah ia menelan pisang yang tadinya berada di mulutnya itu.

"Acara apa? Kok' aku gak tahu?!" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kau 'kan tiduran terus selama di sekolah," balas Len datar. Dan Rin langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Rinto dan Lenka.

"Jadi, acara apa?" tanya Lily dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kunjungan orang tua."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **Chapter 9 selesai! Mungkin, ceritanya jadi rada ngebosenin 'ya? Gomen, saya rencananya mau ngebuat konfliknya nanti. Tapi, itu masih rahasia! Oke, sekian chapter kali ini! Review please! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Beberapa review saya balas lewat PM, sisanya di sini!

* * *

**always sleepy XD:**

Miku 'ya? Di chapter selanjutnya dia baru muncul lagi. Soalnya dia juga sibuk jaga perpus*plak

Iya, nanti saya pikirkan ending yang bagus!

Chapter selanjutnya ada Miku Kaito'nya 'kok!

Terima kasih atas reviewnya 'ya! :)

* * *

**Yumi Neko Gamine:**

Saya pasti lanjutin 'kok! Iya, Len'nya bikin greget! :3

Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :)

* * *

**zeze:**

Iya, saya buatnya agak rumit. Begitulah. Emang agak ngulur-ngulur waktu 'sih. Maaf jika membosankan. m(_ _)m

Tambahin gorenya? Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan 'sih gorenya masih dikit. Pas Len'nya udah selesai operasi baru ada gore dan romancenya akan saya tambahin lagi! Nanti saya seimbangkan keduanya.

Saya akan coba banyakin deskripsinya.

Terima kasih atas review dan kritiknya! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kelima orang yang mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu hanya bisa diam sambil memandangnya tak percaya. Mereka kira, hal penting 'lah yang ingin dibicarakan. Ternyata, hanya hal sepele.

"Hanya kunjungan orang tua? Itu biasa 'kan? Kenapa kau terlihat panik, Len?" tanya gadis _honeyblonde _yang duduk di sebrangnya itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Len' itu menghela nafas berat.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ 'kan sudah dianggap meninggal oleh masyarakat. Tak mungkin jika kalian berdua datang ke acara kunjungan itu untuk mendampingiku 'kan?"

Leon dan Lily memandang anaknya yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang terlihat kecewa. Keduanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa tak enak pada anaknya.

"Aku tahu kalau rencana kalian soal 'kematian palsu' itu untuk melindungiku. Tapi, rencana itu juga berdampak buruk padaku."

Keduanya menelan ludahnya saat mendengar pernyataan putra mereka yang sepertinya benar-benar kecewa dengan mereka. Kok' situasinya jadi canggung 'ya?

"Yah… kami tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu 'sih…" ucap Leon jujur dengan senyum ragu dan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"…Sudah kuduga…" Len menghela nafas berat. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin yang sepertinya sedang merundingkan soal acara kunjungan itu dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Kalau Rin, siapa yang mendampingi?"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Kaa-san_! Kalau _Tou-san_, nanti yang lainnya takut lagi…" ucap Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Wajar saja 'sih, Rinto 'kan Komandan kepolisian. Jelas saja kalau siswa lainnya takut dengannya.

"Kalau begitu… aku minta Kaito-_san_ saja 'deh…"

Leon langsung memandang Len horor. Apa ia salah dengar? Len mau minta tolong pada Kaito untuk menggantikan dirinya mendampingi putranya? Leon tak akan mengijinkannya!

"Gak boleh! _Tou-san_ yang pergi!"

Kali ini Len yang memandang Leon tak terima. Kalau Leon yang pergi dan mengetahui perilaku siswa lainnya pada Len, Leon bisa mengacau di sana.

"Gak mau. _Kaa-san_ saja," tawar Len dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan sedikit. Rin cengo melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Len yang terlihat agak manja itu. Wajah Len jadi terlihat manis. Tunggu, kenapa Rin jadi memikirkan ekspresi Len?!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau _Tou-san_ yang pergi? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ 'kan sama saja!" ucap Leon dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai meninggi. Len hanya menjawabnya sambil sedikit berdecih kesal.

"Aku maunya _Kaa-san_. Kalau _Tou-san_ memaksa pergi, aku lebih baik pergi dengan Kaito-_san_." Leon diam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, lebih baik mengalah saja.

"Terserah kau saja 'lah…"

* * *

Sabtu pagi, di Crypton High School. Para murid satu persatu datang ke sekolahnya didampingi oleh orang tua mereka.

Beberapa siswa dan orang tua sempat melirik ke arah Len dan Lily yang mendampingi putranya itu. Entah kenapa, pandangan mereka seperti mengintimidasi.

"Kau selalu ditatap seperti itu?" bisik Lily sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Len di sekolah itu. Len yang tadinya sedang memainkan ponselnya itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lily datar.

"Begitulah," jawab Len singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lily hanya bisa memandangnya dengan khawatir. Len hanya tersenyum ke arah Ibunya itu tanda agar Ibunya tak khawatir tentang keadaannya. Tapi, tetap saja Lily khawatir sebagai seorang Ibu.

"LEN!"

Len menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Rin yang berlari ke arahnya dengan Lenka yang berjalan di belakangnya. Len menghela nafas pelan. Ia pasti akan dimarahi lagi oleh Rin. Paling tidak, Rin akan meneriakinya.

"Kenapa lari?" tanya Len bingung. Jarang-jarang Rin lari-lari kayak begitu. Oh ya, mereka gak berangkat bareng karena keduanya harus menjemput Ibu mereka masing-masing tadi pagi.

"Kenapa kau berangkat duluan?! Kenapa gak bangunin aku?!" tanya Rin yang mencengkram kerah seragam Len. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas malas. Lenka dan Lily hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Rin dan Len itu. Apa kedua anak mereka itu gak nyadar kalau wajah mereka cukup dekat dan hampir ciuman? Sudah begitu, beberapa siswa yang lewat juga ikut melihat ke arah mereka karena teriakan Rin tadi.

"Aku sudah bangunkan 'kok. Kau saja yang susah dibangunkan. Lagipula, aku 'kan masih harus menjemput _Kaa-san_."

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah marahnya.

"_MOU_! LEN KEJAM! SETIDAKNYA, TINGGALKAN AKU PESAN KALAU MAU PERGI DULUAN!"

Lenka, Lily dan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung menutup telinga masing-masing saat mendengar Rin berteriak dengan lengkingannya. Len 'sih hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar lengkingan Rin itu.

"Daripada kau terus meneriakiku, lebih baik kita masuk kelas sekarang, Rin."

Rin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita sudah terlambat tiga menit. Bel sekolah sedang bermasalah. Yah, mungkin akan kena ceramah Hiyama-_sensei_ pagi ini."

Rin menganga saat mendengar Len mengatakan itu dengan santainya. Lenka dan Lily kembali tertawa saat melihat tingkah keduanya yang bagi mereka lucu itu. Ah Len, kau tak tahu kalau Rin sedang labil pagi ini.

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG?!"

* * *

Sesuai perkiraan Len. Keduanya langsung diceramahi oleh Kiyoteru saat masuk kelas. Len 'sih santai saja. Rin langsung keringat dingin saat mendengar omelan Kiyoteru karena keterlambatan mereka. Lenka dan Lily yang berdiri di belakang kelas bersama orang tua murid lainnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Kiyoteru di akhir omelannya itu dengan penuh kesabaran. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai buka suara.

"Rin memarahiku di gerbang tadi. Jadi-"

"Itu 'kan kesalahanmu karena tak membangunkanku!" ucap Rin memotong ucapan Len sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan dagunya yang dinaikkan sedikit.

"Tidak baik memotong ucapan seseorang, Rin," ucap Len dengan datar. Rin menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah marahnya. Kiyoteru hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat reaksi kedua muridnya setelah dimarahi olehnya itu. Apa kedua murid di hadapannya itu gak nyadar soal kesalahan yang mereka perbuat?

"Kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian," perintah Kiyoteru sambil menghela nafas lagi.

Rin dan Len yang mendengar perintah itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku mereka yang terletak di pojok kelas. Dengan pandangan para siswa dan beberapa orang tua murid yang menatap mereka tajam.

* * *

"Ada yang bisa menjawab soal ini?"

Kelas langsung hening saat melihat soal yang tertulis di papan. Kiyoteru menghela nafas pelan saat melihat wajah murid-muridnya yang sudah keringat dingin itu. Apa soal yang diberikannya sulit? Padahal, pemecahannya hanya harus menggunakan rumus _phytagoras_.

Wajah Kiyoteru berubah sedikit cerah saat melihat Len mengangkat tangannya. Yah, bisa dibilang, hanya Len yang aktif menjawab tiap soal yang diberikannya. Walau ekspresinya datar terus 'sih.

"Kagamine-_san_."

Len langsung bangkit dari posisinya setelah Kiyoteru memanggilnya sambil menunjuknya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju papan dan mengerjakan soal yang tertulis di papan secara rinci.

Lily yang berdiri di belakang kelas hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat melihat Len mengerjakan soal di papan dengan cepat. Ia tahu kalau penelitiannya pada Len gagal. tapi, ia bangga dengan Len yang aktif di kelas.

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Apa anda tidak pilih kasih?"

Kiyoteru menoleh ke orang tua murid yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang seperti protes itu. Kiyoteru menggeleng pelan.

"Saya tidak pilih kasih. Tadi, anda lihat sendiri 'kan, kalau hanya Kagamine-_san_ yang mengangkat tangannya?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan tenang.

Lily menelan ludahnya saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu orang tua murid itu. Protes. jujur saja, ia tak terima anaknya diprotes!

"Tapi, dari tadi hanya anak itu saja yang menjawab. Kenapa anda tak memberikan kesempatan pada siswa lain untuk menjawabnya?" tanya orang tua murid yang lainnya dengan senyum angkuh. Kiyoteru mendesah kesal sesaat.

Lily menghela nafas. Sepertinya, keberadaan Len masih belum diterima sepenuhnya oleh para orang tua murid. Ini masalah.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang anda inginkan. Kasane-_san_, maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal ini," perintah Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk sebuah soal yang seharusnya dikerjakan dengan perbandingan terbalik.

Gadis berambut _magenta_ dengan gaya _pigtail_ itu langsung gugup saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang guru. Ia pun bangun dari kursinya dan menoleh ke segala arah dengan gelisah.

"S-saya tak mengerti, _Sensei_…"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. Ia sudah duga. Kalau ia menunjuk murid untuk mengerjakan suatu soal, pasti murid tersebut belum mengerti pemecahannya. Lebih baik ia yang tanya siapa yang mau mengerjakannya 'kan?

"Apa anda sudah lihat? Kalau saya menunjuk murid secara acak untuk mengerjakan soal, belum tentu ia bisa mengerjakannya," ucap Kiyoteru berusaha sabar mengatasi protes dari para orang tua murid.

"Tapi, bisa saja anak itu curang dalam mengerjakan soal 'kan?" ucap salah satu orang tua murid sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Anakku tak akan melakukannya!" ucap Lily yang mulai naik pitam. Orang tua mana yang tak marah jika anaknya dituduh melakukan kecurangan?

"Anak? Bocah itu 'kan sudah membunuh orang tuanya! Paling, kau hanya salah satu staf dari kepolisian yang menjadi walinya 'kan?" tebak wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum angkuh.

"Jangan sok tahu kau! Kau-"

"_Kaa-san_!"

Lily menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Len yang baru saja memanggilnya dari depan kelas. Bisa terlihat kalau Len menatapnya dengan tujuan agar ia tak melanjutkan debatnya itu. Lily mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Jangan dilanjutkan…"

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah biasa…"

Lily menghela nafas pelan. Jika Len sudah seperti itu, lebih baik ia menurut saja. Ia melirik ke arah wanita paruh baya yang baru saja berdebat dengannya itu. Lily berdecih saat melihat wanita itu menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah wanita itu.

"Jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak, _Kaa-san_."

Lily kembali menatap Len yang baru saja memperingatinya itu. Pasti karena instingnya itu ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Lily barusan.

"Tapi Len-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Lily menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan kesal. Lenka hanya bisa menepuk punggung Lily untuk menenangkannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Rin yang dari tadi duduk di kursinya juga ingin menghajar wanita yang tadi menuduh Len itu 'sih.

* * *

"Len, kau terlalu cuek! Sekali-kali balas ucapan mereka 'dong!"

Len hanya angkat bahu sambil memasukkan nasi omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Rin mendengus kesal. Len terlalu santai.

Beberapa orang tua murid mulai melihat ke meja Rin dan Len dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. Sejujurnya, Rin agak risih dengan pandangan mereka itu. Tapi, maudiapain lagi?

"Len, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau selalu dibegitukan oleh orang-orang?" tanya Lily yang duduk di depan Len dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kalau aku bilang, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bisa menghajar mereka dan aku pasti kena panggilan."

Lily bergumam tak terima atas alasan Len. Walau alasan yang diberikan Len ada benarnya juga 'sih.

"Kalian selalu makan bento bersama?" tanya Lenka yang duduk di depan Rin sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Len menelan nasi omelet yang berada di mulutnya dan menatap Lenka dengan bingung.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Len bingung. Rin 'sih sibuk memberikan _deathglare_ pada orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya itu.

"Hanya pakai satu pasang sumpit?" tanya Lily dengan senyum jahil yang mulai terukir. Len mengangguk sambil memasukkan nasi omelet ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Berarti, kalian sudah pernah ciuman 'ya?"

Rin langsung menoleh ke arah Ibunya dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Sebenarnya, apa 'sih yang dibahas oleh Ibunya dan Ibu Len? Kok' tiba-tiba bahas soal ciuman? Di dalam kelas lagi!

"Mungkin?"

Lenka dan Lily saling pandang dengan senyum jahil. Lalu keduanya kembali memandang anak mereka dengan senyum jahilnya. Rin langsung menggidik ngeri saat melihat pandangan dari Ibunya itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Rin agak ketus karena risih dengan pandangan dari Ibunya itu.

"Kalian pernah ciuman 'ya?" tanya Lenka dengan _smiling_. Rin langsung komat-kamit dengan wajahnya yang berubah agak horor.

"N-nggak 'kok! Gak pernah!" kilah Rin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bohong dosa 'loh."

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan horornya. Kenapa harus Len yang bilang? Kenapa Len gak bisa baca situasi? Arkh! Jangan pikirkan lagi! Kepolosan Len benar-benar membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Len.

Lenka dan Lily hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat pandangan horor Rin ke Len. Itu berarti, mereka pernah ciuman 'kan? Apalagi, Len bilang soal bohong. Len tak akan pernah berbohong!

Hah, menggoda Rin dan Len memang menyenangkan. Tapi, Lily tetap saja merasa terganggu dengan pandangan membunuh dari beberapa orang tua murid di sekitarnya itu.

* * *

Pintu kelas diketuk secara perlahan. Beberapa murid dan orang tuanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Sang guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan berjalan ke sana, lalu membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang! Maaf, mengganggu acara belajar-mengajar. Tapi, saya ada perlu dengan salah satu murid anda."

Guru bernama Akikoloid itu hanya bisa tersenyum aneh saat melihat pria paruh baya berambut pirang sebahu di hadapannya itu. Tapi, ia tetap mempersilahkan pria itu memasuki kelas.

Semua murid memandang ke arah pria pirang yang baru memasuki kelas itu, kecuali Rin dan Len yang asyik mencorat-coret buku catatan mereka dengan gambar-gambar karikatur.

"Leon!"

Mendengar suara Ibunya yang memanggil nama Ayahnya, Len pun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatannya dan memandang ke depan kelas dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Rin pun mengikuti arah pandang Len. Ekspresi Rin langsung berubah menjadi kaget dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Len 'sih kaget, cuma ketutupan sama wajahnya yang datar-datar aja.

"Hai, Lily!" balas Leon sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Istrinya yang sedang berdiri di belakang kelas itu.

"Leon, di sini Len di-"

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ ke sini?"

Leon langsung memandang ke arah Len yang baru saja memotong ucapan Lily. Sebenarnya, itu tak sopan. Tapi, Leon 'sih cuek saja. Sedangkan Lily mencibir aksi Len itu.

"Gak ada kerjaan. Jadi, mau sekalian lihat kau belajar. Itu saja," balas Leon sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Para orang tua murid yang berada di belakang kelas hanya bisa saling bisik satu sama lain saat mendengar Len memanggil Leon dengan panggilan _'Tou-san'._ Lily mulai memberikan _deathglare_nya ke arah para orang tua murid itu. Dari awal ia sudah sangat kesal dengan mereka!

"_Tou-san_ pulang saja. Aku baik-baik saja 'kok. Aku bisa jaga diri," pinta Len dengan matanya yang menyipit. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengusir Ayahnya. Kalau Ayahnya sampai tahu ia ditindas hanya karena perkaranya dulu, Leon bisa mengamuk di kelasnya.

"Hahaha… Kau memang bisa jaga diri dari penjahat atau apapun yang memakai senjata api. Tapi, kau tak bisa melawan para orang tua yang menindasmu itu 'kan?" tanya Leon sambil berkacak pinggang dengan senyum miring dan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

Para orang tua murid yang dimaksud hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan matanya yang memandang ke arah lain. Lily tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rin dan Lenka 'sih hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. Dan Akikoloid hanya bisa memandang situasi dengan bingung. Kok' dia guru yang mengajar malah dicuekin?

"_Tou-san_, jangan bahas ini di sini. Bahas nanti saja sepulang sekolah…"

"Seenaknya saja kau mengatur Ayahmu!" balas Leon sambil menyentil kening Len hingga Len sedikit merintih. Selama bicara dengan Len tadi, Leon terus saja berjalan ke arah kursi Len yang berada paling belakang di kelas itu.

"Leon, marahi Len!" perintah Lily sambil menunjuk Len yang hanya bisa mengumpat kesal atas ucapan Ibunya itu.

"Nah, kita bicarakan ini di luar kelas!" Dan Leon langsung menyeret Len ke luar kelas. Sedangkan beberapa orang tua murid yang berada di belakang kelas sedang berbisik satu sama lain.

Akikoloid yang sedang mengajar hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tamu yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik muridnya itu. Ah, anggap saja kejadian tadi angin lalu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu _Tou-san_ soal masalahmu di sekolah, Len?"

Len menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ah, untuk apa memberitahu? Yang ada, sekolahnya hancur karena Ayahnya yang marah. Lebih baik diam 'kan?

"Heh, kau berpikir kalau _Tou-san_ akan menghancurkan sekolahmu hanya karena mereka yang mengucilkanmu, begitu?"

Len menatap Ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis padanya. Ia hanya angkat bahu saja. Ia terlalu malas memperpanjang masalah ini.

Leon menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau rencana yang dibuatnya dengan Lily adalah untuk melindungi Len dari pemerintah yang kemungkinan besar menginginkan kemampuan Len itu. Tapi, ia dan Lily sama sekali lupa akan dampak _negative_ yang sekarang berdampak pada Len.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja. Kau lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu."

* * *

"Foto?"

Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya berfoto. Len yang berdiri di samping Rin hanya bisa memandang Rinto dengan bosan. Buat apa foto? Emangnya Rinto narsis apa? Kok' pake ngajak-ngajak?

"Yup. Mengingat, sebentar lagi kalian naik kelas dan Len yang sudah mau dioperasi, kami berencana untuk foto-foto. Yah, semacam kenang-kenangan," jelas Rinto dengan _smiling_. Rin memandang Ayahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sebenarnya, apa 'sih yang dipikirkan Ayahnya itu?

"Memangnya, aku mau mati apa?"

Rin dan Rinto langsung memandang Len dengan pandangan aneh. Kenapa Len berpikiran begitu?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Rin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Kan' untuk kenang-kenangan. Sama seperti untuk mengenang seorang yang sudah meninggal 'kan?" tanya Len dengan tampang polos yang membuat Rin dan Rinto _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan. Cuma untuk _refreshing_ aja 'kok. Kalian mau 'kan?" tanya Rinto dengan senyum lebar.

"Siapa aja yang ikut? Siapa yang fotoin?" tanya Rin dengan tampang bingungnya.

Rinto menyeringai dan membuat Rin dan Len saling pandang dengan wajah aneh.

"Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yup! Berikutnya acara foto-foto! Oh ya, mungkin chapter berikutnya akan agak lama updatenya. Soalnya, saya lagi mau menyelesaikan fic yang samurai! Oke, sekian chapter kali ini, review please! :)


End file.
